Fairy Tails Snake
by The Baz
Summary: Gin is given another chance at life. How will Earthland handle Fairy Tails new snake. Rated T for violence/blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this story is a bit of a side project for me when Im not focusing on my RWBY but if you guys like it Ill put more time into it. Also I know the beginning is going to be a bit cliche but it works so sue me. Gin Ichimaru is one of my favorite anime characters ever but nobody ever really uses him so I thought Id fix that. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail nor do I own any of its characters. All credit goes to the official owners. I make no money off of this this is purely for entertainment.**

"So this is it. Its really over. I can leave the rest to you now Ichigo. Stop him." Gin thought as he lay on the hard ground bleeding. He looked at Rangiku leaning over him sobbing. "Im sorry Rangiku. Maybe next time." He whispered so low he doubt anyone even heard him. He then closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

He had no idea how long he laid like that. It was dark and quiet. He was finally at peace. Until he felt a hand touch his forehead. He cracked open his eyes and saw a beautiful green hair woman kneeling over him. "It not time for you to sleep just yet Gin." She said gently with a smile.

"Where am I." Gin said trying to lift himself up but immediately fell back in pain from his injuries.

"Here let me take care of those." She said as she placed her hand over his wounds. To his surprise they immediately closed up. "There that should feel better." She said with a smile. "My name is Cheshra and I've been watching you for a very long time."

Gin lifted himself up again and took on his usual grin. It had become a habit and a defense mechanism. Seeming confident in the way he did always put people on edge around him especially in situations like this. "My my you've been watching my Im not sure whether to be flattered or concerned." He said hoping to get a rise out of this person. "So tell me Miss are by any chance God."

She giggled at this. "No Im not God but I would like to help you."

"Help me." He said with a pause. He didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. "Would you mind explain whats going on first."

"Sure. I've been watching you sense you were a child. You were a prodigy but instead of using your talents to make yourself and those you love happy you decided to swear vengeance on another man. I want to give you a second chance at life." She said sadly.

"I see." He was speechless. That has never happened to him before. "Whats the cache. Nobody does something like this for nothing. What is it you stand to gain by helping me?" He said with suspicion.

She looked down at this. "It breaks my heart to see a child die before they grow up. Thats what happen to didn't die when Aizen killed you. You died when you dedicated to a life of hate from such a young age. The cache to this offer is that you must swear to me that you will live your life to the fullest so you and those who care for you will be happy."

He took a moment to soak all this in. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had wasted his life on hate. "So tell me about this offer." He said having a hard time keeping up usual look.

She smiled again. "I will send you to a new world where you will start over. You will keep your Zanpakto and your memories and you will be able to use spiritual energy like normal. The world I've picked does not have spiritual energy, they have magic but I have altered your body so it can take in magic and convert it to spiritual energy. You may not tell anyone about me or where you are originally from. Also you will age like a normal human."

"I see. Well Miss Cheshra I think Ill accept your offer. However I'd like to make a request." He said with a bit less confidence. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe it would be better to just rest. But that wasn't the kinda person he was.

"What is it?" She asked slightly surprised sense she was already offering him quite a lot.

"Could you tell Rangiku that Im sorry? And that... That I always loved her." He said dropping his grin and taking on more of a frown.

She smiled again. "Yes I think I can do that." She said waving her hand. An ornate door appear out of nowhere. For the first time sense he start this conversation he looked around. He was surround by white. Just white for as far as the eye could see. It was just a void.

He looked at the door knowing its purpose already, he took a step towards it and stopped. "You said your not a god. If thats the case then what may I ask are you?"

"Im not entirely sure myself." She said with a laugh.

Gin grinned and grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Thank you for this. I mean it." He said as he opened the door and stepped through.

When the door closed Cheshra just stood there smiling. "Do you think I did the right thing? Giving him another chance at life is also giving him another chance at heart ache." she said turning hr head to a man in a black hood who was not there before.

"Gin is a strong man. I believe he will be happy this time. I just worry for the world you just sent him to." He said with a chuckle. "That snake is going to change everything." He said placing a hand on her shoulder before turning and walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I just want to start off by saying that you guys are super lucky I love yall. Last night I wrote up this big ass chapter that in my opinion was my best work yet and when I went to submit it the website glitched and I lost it all. 2 hours of typing down the drain. I guess it is my fault for not saving it but the RAGE I felt was real.**

When Gin awoke he found himself lying in a small clearing in the forest. For a moment he wondered if he had simply dreamed everything that happened. Then he remembered that dead men don't dream. He picked himself up immediately noticing the change to him self.

"Damn when she said she was giving me a chance to start over I didn't think she'd be so literal." He said with a frown. His body seemed to have reverted backward to what he would guess was age 12. "Im even smaller than little Toshiro." He said with a small chuckle.

Gin looked up at the sky and noticed it was late afternoon. It was going to be getting dark pretty soon and it was already pretty chilly. Gin wasn't afraid of the dark but he was a bit allergic to freezing to death. With that in mind he picked up Shinso and started walking. He had no clue where he was going but he decided to embrace the mind set that he'd survived off for most his life. 'Fuck it'. And he started walking in a random direction.

**At the Fairy Tail Guild hall**

"Master we'd like to go on this mission." A young blue haired girl said enthusiastically.

"Alright let me take a look at it." The short old man said taking the request paper. The request was a straight forward job from the magic council to drive out a group of bandits from an abandoned church about 10 miles north of Hargeon. The only problem was it was an A ranked mission because there were apparently at least 2 known dark mages with the group, both with considerable bounties on there heads. "I'm sorry Levy but you and your team aren't ready to take this level of job." He said causing the young girl to pout.

"But master how are we ever suppose to get stronger as a team if you never let us take on harder missions?" She said with slight anger in her voice.

Makarov sighed. This wasn't new for him. He'd had this conversation with Natsu at least a hundred times. "Levy this isn't about whether or not your strong enough. Its just that your not ready. I have no doubt you and your team could complete this mission but what would be the point of completing it if one your team got killed along the way. The men you'd be fighting are evil men who would have absolutely no problem with killing a group of children if they felt at all threatened." Even worse was what they would do with poor Levy if they got their sick hands on her. The very idea of one of his children being put through that made his blood burn.

"Master what if I went with them on the job?" A armored red head asked as she made her way over to the group. "As an S-class mage I'm qualified to take that mission alone so if I accompany team Shadow Gear then there shouldn't be a problem right?"

Makarov sighed knowing she was right. Levy and her team were now staring at him expectantly. "Very well Erza if you go with them than its fine. It will be your responsibility to keep them safe. Do you understand?"

"Of course master." She said with a smile.

"Yes our first A ranked mission!" Team Shadow Gear cheered.

**Back with Gin**

Gin had been walking for about 2 hours and the sun had just finished setting. Up ahead in a large clearing he could see what appeared to be a large abandoned church. As he made his way to the church he notice the unmistakable presence of people inside the church. 8 to be exacted. All of them had above average power levels for humans but with the exception of 2 none were even strong enough to qualify for the shinigami academy. The 2 who peaked his interest had about the same power level as the average academy graduate.

Once he got to the door he knocked a heard the laughter stop from inside. After a few moments the door was opened by a rather large man with a knife. He was looking down on Gin with an angry look on his face. "Yo Tama who is it? Rune knights?" one of the men behind him asked. It didn't take a genius to figure out that these men were outlaws.

"I may as well try to be civil" Gin thought to himself. "Hello I was wondering if you gentlemen would allow me to spend the night in this church here, I promise you won't even notice me." Gin said with his usual grin. The man simply stared at him before slamming the door shut.

He began walking back towards the group of men. "So who was it?" One of the men asked the man who was now known as Tama. "Just some creepy brat asking to stay the night here." He was about to sit back down when he stopped. "Yo Tama whats wrong ma..." He stopped talking when he noticed the blade protruding from the mans chest "OH FUCK." He yelled getting everybodys attention.

**A few seconds earlier**

Gin just stood there. "Well now that was just plain rude. However am I suppose to deal with such ill mannered men?" He said as his grin grew wider. He took a few steps back before unsheathing Shinso and thrusting it towards the door. "Shoot to kill, Shinso" He shouted as the blade extended forward piercing through the door. After a moment he heard cursing from inside and retracted the blade.

He stepped forwards and opened the door and saw all the men inside grabbing their weapons. "My my, it seems I've made a bit of a mess." Gin said keeping up his grin while looking at the body of 'Tama' on the floor. "Sorry about that."

With that all the men charged. As the first swung at Gin he simply disappeared then reappeared behind the men. Soon after 2 of the men started spewing blood from their necks. "3 down 5 to go." He said as he thrusted Shinso towards them again. The men were all able to dodge the attack except one man who was impaled through the gut. "You little shit!" One of them yelled before spitting a large amount of green liquid at Gin. Gin merely sidestepped and watched as the stone floor he was just standing on dissolved.

"Interesting that must be the magic she mentioned." He said enthusiastically. This was the first time he'd seen an example of the magic first hand. "A little nasty for my taste but still cool." He said taunting the man. Gin lifted his hand and pointed it towards the men. "Hado 31 Shakkaho." He declared as a red ball of fire shot from his hand. The 2 stronger men were able to dodge in time however the explosion completely enveloped the other 2.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" The acid man spat with a mixture of hate and fear.

"Me? Im just a kid looking for a place to stay the night."

"And your first response to being rejected was to kill everyone?!" The other yelled with rage.

"Well normally no but when I noticed what kind of men you were I thought I'd do the world a favor and just get rid of you." Gin said so casually it shook the men to their core. "I'll tell you what. If you can tell me one positive effect you've had on another person in the past week I'll let you live."

The 2 men just looked at each other nervously. They were terrified of this kid who just killed 6 people in less than a minute. After a moment they turned back towards Gin and fired off a volley of acid and lightning. "Thats what I thought." Gin flash stepped behind the 2 men killing one instantly with a stab to the spine. Just as the acid man was about to react Gin placed Shinso at the mans gut and forced it in.

The man fell to his knees choking on his own blood. "What are you?" He managed you get out between the coughs.

Gin knelt down next to the man and said. "Im just a snake who only knows how to hurt people." Then the man just dropped.

Gin looked around the church and saw a large pile of old hues in the corner. He made his way towards the stepping over the bodies in the way. Well i guess its as good a place as any. He laid down on one of the hues and quickly fell asleep.

**Anyway so theres another chapter. I did my best to rewrite it the best I could but yeah. So leave a review cause I need the feed back. Now if youll excuse me Im gonna go pass out on my couch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys time for another chapter. First let me say thank you to everyone for supporting me this far I honestly thought this would be a flop story but I was surprised that so many people liked it. Also Gin is as many of you know quiet the trickster so I plan on him causing chaos in the future. I highly recommend all of you read the fanfic ****_Gin's Notebook _****by Totoromo. Its fuckin hilarious and I get a lot of inspiration from it for future shenanigans. Anyway enjoy.**

Gin opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the old church he had 'repossessed' from those men from earlier. He didn't panic because he knew exactly where he was. He sat up and looked around at the blue sky and grassy green hills. Thousands of head stones dotted the landscape in every direction for as far as the eye could see. He was in his inner world. That meant that Shinso wanted to speak with him which was actually quiet rare. Unlike Gin, Shinso wasn't a very chatty person so when he had these little meetings with Gin it was usually important.

"Hello Gin." Gin heard from behind him. He turned to see Shinso. His Zanpakto manifested itself in the form of very large snake with scales white as snow and eyes as red as blood. His mouth didn't move when he spoke the voice was just'there'.

"Hey partner. Some day we've had huh? First we fight in the largest war known to the soul society, betray that bastard Aizen, get killed, get revived, and finally sent to a whole new world." Gin said lying back down on the grass and staring up into the sky.

"It certainly has been an experience. Though I didn't summon you here for that." Shinso slithered next to gin and inspected him. "Your body has changed."

"I noticed." Gin said with a chuckle.

"In more ways than just your appearance. Because your body has reverted to that of a child your going to have to deal with certain drawbacks. Namely your stamina and endurance, as well as your overall strength."

"How much are we talking? I felt fine when I fought those bandits from earlier." Gin asked now more interested in what the snake had to say.

"First you didn't noticed when you fought those men because you didn't really push your self do to how weak they were. If I had to rank you on your current power level I'd say your around the level of a 3rd seat. Your body is also currently incapable of handling the strain of using bankai." The snake said flatly.

"Damn. Is there any way to get my power back?" Gin asked hopefully though already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately the only way I can think of is to wait and allow your body to grow naturally and to stay in good health until then. Also you should know that this 'magic' in the air around you is quiet interesting. It would be helpful if you were to find away to utilize it."

"Alright when I wake up I'll do so information searching. I should at least find out where the hell I am." Gin said preparing to exit his inner world.

"Gin before you go remember this. We've been given a second chance. We don't have to just hurt people anymore." And with that Gin vanished.

**With Erza's group**

"Alright lets go over the plan one more time." Erza said to the 3 younger mages. "Levy will use her magic to create a hole just outside the door and Droy will throw his seeds into the hole to deal with anyone who falls in while Jet and I deal with the remaining enemies. Nobody is to engage one of the dark mages alone. If it comes down to them escaping or you getting hurt I want you to just let them go. Are we clear.

The 3 younger mages nodded. They began to move towards the location of the church and after a few minutes it came into view. It was old, overgrown. and falling apart, but thats not what caught Erzas attention. It was to quiet. After being in Fairy Tail for as long as she had she knew that when you got multiple grown men together there was noise. Whether it be fighting laughing or just conversation, men were loud. But right now she didn't hear anything but the birds in the trees.

"Hold on, somethings not right here." the red head said to the group. "Follow me we're gonna get a closer look." She said crouching low and making her way to the nearest window. The others came to a halt when she raised her hand. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror and held it up so she could see inside. It was empty. She stood and made her way to the front door. She wasn't prepared for what was on the other side.

She pushed open the door withe the others right behind her. After taking one step inside she froze.

"Whats wrong Erz..." She stopped when she saw what Erza was looking at. Laying before them we're the dead bodies of the 8 men the were here to capture. Blood was everywhere and the whole place wreaked of burnt flesh. Most likely because of the 2 bodies that looked like they had been thrown into an incinerator. Levy screamed and ran out. Droy started vomiting on the floor while Jet tried to go comfort Levy. Erza however continued into the church to investigate. After going over the whole church and not finding anything she walked outside to see the others trying to come to terms with what they just saw. This was their first time seeing death in such a manner.

"Alright guys I think it would be best if we left and informed the Master of this and let him tell the council. We should leave quickly in case who ever did this is still nearby." She had a terrible feeling in her gut screaming at her to leave.

**In a tree next to the church**

Gin had awoken when he felt the presence of 4 people approaching his location. 3 of them were about as strong as the mages from last night however one of them was stronger. The strongest one felt to be around the power of a 6th seat maybe 5th. Normally this wouldn't be a cause for concern but with what Shinso had told him he decided to play on the side of caution.

He watched as 3 children made their way towards the church attempting to be stealthy. After a moment the red haired one in armor moved to the door and opened it. Moments later Gin heard a scream come from inside, followed by the blue haired girl running out. He kept watching as the Red head searched the church. This may be my chance to learn about where I am.

The red head stepped out of the church and began speaking to the others. It appear that they were about to leave. 'Now or never'

Gin flash stepped out of the tree and behind the group. "Well good morning everyone."

The group of children immediately whipped around and jumped into fighting stances.

"Now now theres no need for that. I come in peace." Gin said raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

Erza looked at the kid that had just appeared from no where. Even though he said he didn't want to fight she could tell he was dangerous. She didn't know why but every fiber of her being was screaming at her to kill him before he could kill her. "Identify yourself. Now!" She yelled in an attempt to hide the fact she was on the verge of trembling. This Kid wasn't normal, the way he grinned and kept his eye closed. It was like she was staring at a snake and not a person at all.

"Hello my name is Gin. Its a pleasure to meet you." He said as if they had just bumped into each other on the street and not at an abandoned church in the woods filled with dead bodies.

"Are you responsible for all this?" She asked loudly again.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" He asked almost amused.

"Don't play dumb. The bodies. Did you do it?" She asked again. She was loosing her grip on self control and was about to attack.

"Oh that. Well yes and no." He said confusing all of them. "You see I came here looking for shelter and was greeted less than kindly. I had to decide whether I wanted to die in the cold or fight to survive."

"So your first reaction to being rejected was to kill everyone?" Yelled the red head.

Gin laughed. "Its funny. One of them actually asked me the same question." Gin realized if he wanted to learn anything he would have to stop playing his usual games and try to gain their trust. "Anyway when they attacked me I protected myself. I didn't come here with the desire to kill a bunch of people. Honestly I'm not from around here and have been lost for a while now. Try to look at it from my point of view, I get dropped off in the woods in a country I've never been to and know nothing about and every person I've met so far has been quite hostile. I just wish to ask you where I am and where I could go to learn more about this place."

"You could come with us." Said the blue haired girl causing Erza to whip around to look at her.

"No." Said Erza flatly.

"But Erza he need our help and we can't just leave him here." Levy repeated.

"Did you see what he did?" She hissed at the younger girl.

Levy looked at the ground and shivered slightly. Truth be told she was terrified of this kid but she knew that if some one needed help then you don't just turn your back on them. "We were going to report this to the master. Why don't we take him to the master and let him decide."

Erza looked between her and Gin for a moment. She didn't like this she didn't want this guy anywhere near the guild but Levy was right. It was better for the master to decide. She looked at Gin "You, you said your name was Gin. We are welling to take you to see our master and let him decide what to do with you. However until we are in the Masters presence you are to hand over any and all weapons. I will be keeping a close eye on you. Am I understood."

"Of course." He approached the group and handed the red head Shinso but just as she was about to grab it he stopped and said "Please be careful with this. Its very important to me." She took the blade and placed in in her dimensional pocket space which Gin took note of. He was finding this world to be quite interesting. "Shall we be off then." And with that they set off.

**Another chapter down and my ass hurts from sitting here for two hours. Anyway I wont be able to update tell after the 26th cause Im traveling for Christmas so yeah thats a thing. Anyway I survive off a diet composed of crayons, lighter fluid and yalls reviews. I just ran out of lighter fluid and am down to 2 purple crayons and half a brown so leave a review so I dont die. Merry Christam and happy holidays. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends I'm back. So yeah no offense to any Texan readers but if I never go back to Texas then that would make me a very happy person. The only positive thing that happened the whole trip was it gave me time to brainstorm about this story. Now I need some help from you guys. I need you guys to vote whether or not Gin will continue to kill his enemies.**

**Votes**

**Killing is good: 0**

**Killing is bad: 0**

**Any way now that thats dealt with lets get on with things. Enjoy.**

They'd been traveling for about 6 hours and nobody had said a word. Normally Gin would have no problem with this however every couple minutes he would notice someone staring at him suspiciously as if he didn't notice. By the time they had made it into town and had bought tickets for the train Gin couldn't help himself anymore. Once they all boarded the train he decided to break the silence.

"So tell me. What kind of organization are you all apart of? All of you bare the same mark and you've mentioned a person you all consider your master so Im a bit interested." He asked trying his best not to scare them any further. As much as he loved terrifying people, he knew it wouldn't get him any answers.

The blue haired girl was the first to speak albeit reluctantly. "We're all members of the Fairy Tail mages guild." She said clearly still shaken.

"Y'all don't have to be so scared of me. I promise I don't bite." I said with my usual grin. While most of them did seem to relax slightly at this I notice the red head was still as tense as ever. "So how about we introduce ourselves. As I said before my name is Gin. What are y'alls names."

Again the blue haired girl answered. "My name is Levy McGarden and this is my team Jet and Droy. And this is Erza." She said pointing to each person as she listed them off. "Um if you don't mind me asking. You said you were from another country. Where exactly are you from."

"Ahh thats a good question. Unfortunately like most good questions I can't answer it." She looked down at the floor in response obviously disappointed by his answer. Erza however seemed to be slightly annoyed by this.

"Alright how about this. How was a single kid able to take out 8 grown men 2 of which were known dark mages." She asked rather harshly.

Gin's grin grew at this. "It was simple really. They were weak and I was strong. Honestly I don't understand why your so hung up on the whole thing."

"You killed those men in cold blood." She almost yelled.

"Tell me something. What do you believe they would have done to me if I hadn't done what I did. They would have killed me. How many people between them do you think they've killed or hurt in their lives. Do you really believe that they deserved to live for even a moment longer." He asked truly interested in her response.

"That is not for us to decide. Nobody has the right to take the life of another no matter who they are." She growled at at him.

"Well theres no point in arguing the point now. The die has been cast and now we must live with it." He said leaning back in his seat. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to catch some Z's. Wake me when we arrive."

**4 hours later**

After exiting the train they made their way threw the town all the while Gin was taking in as much information about his surrounding as possible. The building all seemed to be more of a western style as dose the apparent fashion. He notice up ahead of them was a large colorful building that stood out from all the rest. Above the front door was a wooden sign that read 'Fairy Tail'.

Gin whistled. "Nice place. Can't wait to see the inside." He said with a grin.

"I'll be watching you the whole time we are here. If you try any thing-"

"You'll what, kill me? Didn't you say that nobody had the right to do that." Gin said amusingly cutting her off.

Before she could reply Gin had all ready made his way to the door and had pushed it open. On the inside he saw a scene that reminded him a lot of squad 11. Two kids were fighting on the floor one with pink hair the other half naked. Everybody was drinking and laughing. Honestly he half expected to see Zaraki to come out of no where and start challenging people to fights. However what really caught his attention was the pressure he was feeling. There were two people here with power levels near the equivalent of a captain.

"Lets go." He heard coming from Erza who was now next to him. As she entered the guild he notice almost immediately people start quieting down and moving out of her way. "Master we need to speak." She stated to the incredibly short man sitting on the bar.

"Ah Erza I didn't think you'd all be back so soon. And who's this you brought with you." He said eyeing the young man with silver hair and black clothing. Something about the boy seemed a bit off. Whether it was his wide grin or the dark feeling aura coming off of him he wasn't sure.

"Thats what I'd like to talk to you about."

"Excuse me." Gin said cutting in. "I do believe we agreed that once we were in the presence of your master you would return my blade."

"Your crazy if you think Im going to give you back your weapon while we're in the guild." She said harshly.

Gin's grin faltered ever so slightly. "Well that is unfortunate." He turned to the old man. "Tell me sir does this guild support theft? I must say this is quite a questionable set up you have here if so."

"Erza if you have something that belongs to this boy then return it." He said as if he was talking to a child.

"But master this kid murdered 8 people in cold blood." After saying this the whole place went silent. Everybody was looking at the accused.

"These are serious accusations. Not something we need to discuss in front of everyone else. Follow me to my office. Gildarts you come to." He called to a orange haired man on the other side of the bar.

They all entered the old mans office. The master sat on top of his desk while Gin chose to sit in one of the chairs offered. Erza leaned against the door while Gildarts just stood behind the master.

"Okay so tell me what exactly happened."

Gin smiled at this. "Well it all started when I woke up on the forest floor."

**10 minutes later**

"And thats how we all ended here." He said taking a breath.

"Well that certainly is an experience. While I don't agree with your actions in taking the life of those men I do understand why you felt the need."

"Master!" Erza yelled in outrage. "How can you say that."

"Erza please try and look at it from his side." Makarov was very aware that the boy held no remorse for his deeds. However he could tell there was something special about him at the same time. "Gin. Tell me what are your plans once you leave here?"

"Honestly if I don't end up leaving in chain then I don't really have any other than learn about this place."

"What would you say to making a deal with me." He said deeply. "I'll explain what happened at the church to the Magic Council and do my best to get you off the hook and in return you join my guild." He said shocking everyone in the room including Gin.

"Master you can't really be offering him a place here after what he did." Erza said becoming more angry every second.

"Erza I can't just leave the boy to fend for himself in a completely foreign land. He needs our help." She looked defeated at this.

Gin started chuckling. "Master Makarov I accept your offer."

"Alright head down stairs with Erza. I need to speak with Gildarts here for a moment." And with that the two children left.

"So what do you think of the boy." He said Grimly.

"He's definitely not normal. He has a lot of power for such a young man thats for sure. From what I could tell he could probably go toe to toe with Laxus." The taller man stated. "We need to keep an eye on him if he's gonna be staying around."

"Don't worry I'll be watching him closely."

"Well at least things are going to be interesting around here." He said with a laugh.

"That they are. That they are."

**Another chapter slain. However my computer is dying and the only way I can charge it is to use y'alls reviews as a power source so please leave a review. Think of the children.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year friends. So I understand that you guys want me to make the chapters longer. I completely understand this and I will try my best to do that but do to personal issues my access to the internet is limited per day. I will however make sure to make it up to you guys by updating at least twice a week. Also after going through all of yalls replies and adding them up the decision is in. You blood thirsty kiddies want Gin to keep killing and keep killing he shall. Anyway enjoy.**

Gin was walking towards the guild the way he always did in the morning. It had been 2 months sense he had joined Fairy Tail and so far he grown quiet fond of the place. Everybody was very kind and accepting even if they were skeptical at first thanks to Erzas little outburst but they eventually opened up to him. He was able to make fast friends out of a few of them. Gildarts, the master, and Mira. Though he was pretty sure Mira just liked him because Erza still hated him.

Natsu was a cool kid but he was a little to similar to Zaraki for Gins taste. Laxus was a bit of a prick but a respectable prick. Though he'd found his closest friend in an unexpected place. After a bit of trying and some time he'd managed to get the blue haired book worm to stop fleeing every time he came anywhere near. After 2 weeks of being nice to her he asked her if she'd help him go shopping for some clothes because he only had one set. he had to promise to buy her a book but it worked. Honestly the main thing he liked about her was the fact that she reminded him of his former Vice-captain Izuru. He really did miss playing his pranks on Izuru.

Over the past 2 months he had gain a bit of a reputation for pulling pranks on people in the guild. He put a paint filled balloon inside a strawberry cake and gave it to Erza as a peace offering. When she cut into it the balloon exploded and covered her in paint. Mira pasted out from laughing while everyone else ran for the hills in fear. It was 3 days before she stopped trying to murder Gin. In fact he was on his way to the guild right now hoping to see how another one of his pranks turned out.

He was currently wearing some of the clothes Levy helped him buy. He had on a pair of white jeans and a black T shirt with the word SMILE written across it in bold white letters. His shoes were a set of black and white skating shoes. Shinso was sitting in between his waist and his black leather belt. It was positioned so that he could draw it as quickly as possible. His guild symbol was a light blue and located on the palm of his right hand.

As he entered the guild he was met with a bit of an unusual sight. Everybody was crowding around the job board or was rushing off on a job. Normally this wouldn't be weird but he noticed that there were more people looking to go on a job than there were drinking which to his knowledge was unheard of. He looked around to find someone to ask about this and saw Gildarts talking to the master so he decided to go to them.

"Good morning." He greeted the two of them.

"Good morning Gin." The master said happily. Obviously he had yet to enter his office to find the surprise Gin stayed up late that night working on.

"So I couldn't help but notice everyone running around acting all busy. I feel a bit out of the loop as to why this is. Mind filling me in." He said watching everybody.

Gildarts laughed at this. "Their all trying to get as many jobs in as possible before the S-class exams next week. This happens every year around this time."

"Ah I see."

"You know Gin me and the Master were considering you as a candidate." He said looking at the silver haired kid.

"Oh really. I thought Erza would try to commit a mutiny if you even mention me as a possibility." Gin said grinning at the thought of Erza going on another rampage.

"At the moment only the master and I have any idea as to who might be a candidate."

The master cleared his throat. "Actually I just got a request from the magic council earlier today. They'd like to meet and speak with you about what happened to months ago. It also mentioned a opportunity to be given a job from them. I'm going to make you an offer. If you are able to complete this job then I will guarantee a spot in the exam."

"Interesting. I accept the offer master." The master handed him the papers from the council and Gin was about to leave when he stopped and turned to the master. "Before I go I think you'll be needing this." He said pulling out a hammer and tossing it to the old man. "Bye bye now." He said waving just before flash stepping out of there.

Gin reappeared outside of town just in time to hear the angry roars of the master yelling his name echoing across the city. Last night Gin had snuck into the guild and broke into the old mans office. It took a bit of work but he managed to nail everything in his office upside down to the ceiling. The chairs the desk even the bookshelf. He even super glued all the things on Makarov's desk down so they'd stay stuck to it. The most difficult part was the carpets. He needed a staple gun to get those to stay up there. All in all it was some of his best work really.

Deciding he didn't want to stick around to hear Makarov yell at him he continued on to Era. Normally the trip would take a day or two but by using the flash step he cut it down to about 2 hours.

Once he arrived he made his way to the front desk. After flashing the papers he simply walked past the receptionist and towards the meeting chambers. The receptionist was trying to stop him saying that they weren't ready for him but he simply ignore her. He pushed open the doors to find 3 old men sitting in large chairs. The way they were elevated reminded him a little of central 46. Not really a good thing in his mind sense he help kill most of them.

"Good day gentlemen. I believe you asked for me." Gin said with his usual smile.

"How dare you barge in here without permission!" Shouted the one who looked a bit like a cat.

"Yes well I was going to wait outside to be polite but decided I didn't really care enough so here I am. Now I believe you wish to speak with me about those men who I killed a couple months ago." Gin said brushing off the outrage from two of the three.

"Ah yes. Mr. Gin Ichimaru correct?" Asked the one who was named Yajima. "From what the reports say. It was an act of self defense though when the bodies were examined it appeared that the battle was rather one sided."

The man named Org nodded clearly still mad about the lack of respect. "The reason we requested your presence here was because we find our self in a bit of a difficult situation. These men were to be put to death after they were taken in however you beat us to it. Whether it was by self defense or not you killed 8 men in a country in which you are not a registered citizen. So here is what we propose. You take care of a little mess for us and we make you a citizen and completely forget about the little incident."

"What kind of mess are we talking about?" Gin asked quiet interested.

"You must agree first."

"Hmm." Gin thought about it. While he could handle what ever the job was he didn't like agreeing to something that he had no knowledge of. It was like signing a contract without reading it. After a minute of silent thinking he decided to go with the old saying he loved so much, 'fuck it'. "Very well. I agree to your terms and will take job."

"Alright. About two weeks ago a rune knight captain and about 60 men went awol and deserted. They have sense taken over a small coastal town. Due to the placement of the city it would be very difficult to breach the city and sending in an army would draw to much attention. We want this taken care of quickly and quietly. So we'll be sending you in alone to take out those in charge."

"Will I be able to use in amount of force I see fit."

"Yes. You are permitted to use deadly force if needed however we do ask that you refrain from harming innocents. Also if possible we'd like if you kept the death toll to a minimum. This situation is already embarrassing enough for us and we'd prefer it not turn into a blood bath." Said Yajima.

"What makes you think that I a twelve year old kid am even capable of pulling this off?" He said grinning.

"Makarov has said in his report how strong he believes you are. As well as how powerful you would need to be to single handedly take down 8 men 2 of which were dark mages." Said Org narrowing his eyes.

"Alright just give me a location and I'll be back by dinner tomorrow." They gave him all the information he needed and offered to give him the personnel files on his enemies but he declined and left. As he walked out of the building he smiled again and looked at Shinso. "Time to have some fun."

And with that he was off.

**So first off sorry if this chapters not up to par. Im a bit out of it right now cause ive caught some kind of bug. Also currently in this story this is how the ages go. Natsu Grey Levy and everyone else their age are 12. Erza and Mira are 14. Gin appears to be 12. Anyway the Dr. said I could die from this sickness and that the only cure is yalls reviews so please help cure me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends. So from what I gathered from the comments you guys really want some death and I would be a bad person to deny you your wish so here we go. Enjoy.**

Gin stood atop a ridge overlooking the town he need to get into. The only real issue was that the whole damn town was surrounded by a huge wall and there were only two entrances. One on the north side and one on the south side both of which were guarded. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but from what Gin could tell there were motion sensing lacrima floating at specific intervals. If he tried to jump flash step up to the wall it would set off the alarm.

Gin was strong however he didn't like the idea of facing 60 trained soldiers in his current state. Looks like he'd have to find another way in. After thinking for a few minutes he came up with a plan. It was a horrible plan with little to no chance of success but it was still a plan. Gin stood up and started to prepare what he would need.

**At the north gate**

The two men who were charged with guarding the gate were both trying to keep themselves busy. One was cleaning his weapon while the other was drinking out of a flask. "So have you heard about the dragon sightings up north. They say a huge dragon with black scale blew up a village."

"You'll believe anything you hear ya drunken fool. Dragons are extinct." He said getting a laugh out of the other man. The sober man looked up at the road and saw a figure approaching. He stood and drew his weapon. "You there identify yourself!"

As the figure came into view the guard wasn't sure what to make of what he was looking at. Standing before him was a kid wearing a ridiculous black and white suit with silver trimmings and a very large hat with tassels hanging from the rim of it. In the boys hand was a simple acoustic guitar. "Good evening gentlemen."

"State your business here."

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I'm a simple traveling Mariachi looking for a place to stay the night. I've been walking all day and am exhausted." The boy said with a creepy grin on his face.

"The fuck is a Mariachi?" Ask the drunk guard.

"Only the finest musicians in existence." The boy said with a chuckle.

"Oh? Then how about you play us a song?"

**Back with gin**

Gin was afraid this would happen. He didn't actually know any mariachi music. Then it struck him. They had no idea what mariachi music sounded like anyway. Looks like he'd have to wing this.

He strummed the guitar. He was really glad he would some times sneak off to the world of the living and learned to play by watching people play. Not to mention all those CDs he stole.

_"Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire."_

Gin was pretty sure Johnny Cash was rolling over in his grave somewhere. Gin was by no means an expert singer but dammit what he lack in talent he made up for in pure unadulterated showmanship.

_"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down down down and the flames went higher"_

As he sang this part fire shot upwards from behind him seemingly out of nowhere. And about 6 people appeared out of nowhere with instruments and started playing along.

_"It burns burns burns the ring of fire, the ring of fire."_

Gin ran forward and did a power slide and some how his guitar turn into an electric one. He broke off into a heavy metal style solo. His voice dropped to a point that shouldn't be possible for a kid his age and he continued singing scremo style. Pyrotechnics were going crazy in the back ground, the other players had also morphed into metal versions of themselves.

_"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down down down and the flames went higher. It burns burns burns the ring of fire, the ring of fire."_

He finished the song with a long solo before slamming his guitar into the ground destroying it.

**A/N I'm sorry that got a little weird there. I promise this is a serious story so don't worry about me turning this into a joke I've just wanted to do something like that for a while and I find the thought of Gin Ichimaru in a mariachi outfit playing a Johnny Cash song screamo version was hilarious. I promise I wont make a habit of this. Anyway back to the story.**

Gin was sweating and panting lightly 'fucking nailed it' he thought to himself. The two guards were standing there in awe. "So can I pass?"

"Yeah sure." One said.

"Go right ahead." the other mumbled. Both were still trying to figure out where all the special effects came from.

Gin walked past them and into the town. As he pasted by a building he ducked into the first alley he came across. He immediately ditched his mariachi outfit and got back into his original cloths again. "I honestly have no idea how that worked. Ah well I better look for the man in charge." He made his way through the empty streets noticing how empty the place was. He started hearing noises down the way and start following them until he came across a large tavern.

He peaked through one of the windows and saw at least 40 men drinking and making a ruckus. 'Oh this is just to easy.' he thought as he made his way around back to find a young woman leaning against the wall panting. Gin approached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss are you alright?" He said slightly startling the women.

After taking a second to calm herself she looked down at Gin and said. "Im sorry I didn't notice you there. Is there some way I can help you?"

Gin grinned. "No however there may be a way I can help you. May I ask you if the men in this bar are giving you any trouble."

She sighed. "Yes. Ever sense they came here a few weeks ago they've force us to work the bar non-stop. I haven't slept for three days. Though it better than what they've done to some others. When the man who owned this bar refused to serve them they killed him and just took all his stock." She said with a tear coming down her face.

"I see. Well I can certainly help you with your problem however I need you to do something first." He said as his grin got wider.

She looked at gin unsure of what he meant. "Alright what do you need?"

"Simple. All I need is for you to get everyone who is not one of the soldiers out of the bar. Have them meet up right here."

"Alright. Then what?"

"Then you leave the rest to me."

After that she went back into the bar. After waiting for a few minutes of waiting she emerged from the building followed by a few other girls. "Are you sure this is everyone? Are there ant other towns people left inside?" He said sternly.

"Im sure." She said flatly.

"I don't suppose by any chance their leader is in there with them?"

"No. From what I can tell their captain his staying in the mayors old place."

"Alright. All of you get to your homes and lock the doors. All of this will be over by morning." He said as he walked to the front of the building. All the girls ran off and did as he said.

Before the woman he first met left she turned to Gin. "Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

He didn't look at her. "Im just a snake who's trying to change himself." And with that she left realizing shee wasn't going to get a better answer out of him.

When she was gone he flashstepped to a point above the building. He held his hand out palm facing downwards. "This is gonna take a lot out of me." He closed his eyes and focused his energy. "Four kings, nine treasures, one burning sky. The Shepard watches his charge, water licks the shore as the six mountains cry. Towers fall, erase sight and watch the golden breath." A light built up in his palm "Bakudo 73, Tozansho."

As he said this a large blue pyramid formed from his hand completely encasing the building beneath him. He opened a small hole in the top and pointed hand towards the building. "Hado 31, Shakkaho." The blast of super heated energy hit the building creating a large in its roof killing all it hit. The building ignited into a roaring fire and all the soldiers tried running out to avoid the het of the flames but as they exited they encountered the barrier.

Gin flashstepped to the ground in front of the building slightly winded from using so much energy in one go. He made eye contact with one of the soldier inside the barrier who was pounding his fist against the wall trying to get away from the intense heat. He started screaming at gin to help him but Gin just turned away and started walking from the scene. even half way across town he could the screams of the men burning to death in the bar. 'I had to do it. They had to die so that others could live.' He thought to himself. He'd kill many people before so this wasn't new to him but when he looked at the mark on the palm of his hand he thought about his new friends. They barely new anything about him but they still took him in and treated him like family.

He thought of the master and Gildarts who looked after everyone himself included like he was one of their children. He thought of Mira and Erza who were always fighting like a pair of older sibling who couldn't get along. He thought of Levy, Jet, and Droy who were like little siblings to him even if they were still a bit afraid of him. Everyone accepted him for who he was without question. Even Erza though she'd never admit it was starting to accept him. Gin had never had a family before besides Rangiku and without her he thought he'd be alone but here he was with a new family. The strangest thing about the whole situation was that he was happy for the first time in he didn't know how long. Legitimately happy. It was at that moment that he made a decision. For as long as he could remember he'd lived his life dedicated to a goal and once that goal was complete he didn't know what to do with himself. But now he had a new goal.

There in the middle of the street staring at his hand he swore to himself that he would do what ever it take to ensure the safety of his new family and would help make Fairy Tail the worlds greatest guild. He swore to destroy anything or anyone who threatened his new home. He closed his hand and drew Shinso. Before him was the mayors house and where the captain should be located. He cut the door to pieces and walked in.

"You are intruding in my home." Came a voice from the top of the stairs. Their stood a tall muscular man with a large scar running across his face. "What do you want?"

Gin looked at the man. "Are you the leader of the group of soldiers who went rogue?"

The man rose a eyebrow at this. "And who's asking exactly?"

"The guy who just killed about 40 of your men." He said casually.

The mans eyes widened in shock. "Thats impossible. My men are the best. There no way they could be over powered by a single brat."

Gin laughed. "Well to be honest it wasn't really a fair fight. I might have trapped them in a building and set it on fire." Gin said still grinning.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled as he charged towards Gin. A sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere. Their sword made contact sending sparks everywhere as they continuously. "Who sent you here? Your obviously no ordinary kid."

They broke apart. "The council of course. They wanted this horrible excuse for a rebellion of yours to be dealt with quietly. Seriously I know a few things about trying to start a coup or betraying your country and this is just pathetic. What was your plan after you took over this town anyway." He said before reengaging. The captain swung to take his head off but Gin ducked and lunged forward. The captain side stepped and tried counter attack but before he could Gin disappeared and reappeared behind him. He tried to turn to defend himself but before he could do anything he felt a blade pierce his side.

He dropped his sword fell to the floor and started coughing up large amounts of blood. Gin stood over him and pointed his blade at the man. "Do you have any final words before you die?" He said without any of his usual sarcasm.

"Just tell me... your name... of the one... who killed me." He said between heaves of blood.

Gin knelt down next to him and place his blade to the mans neck. "Gin Ichimaru." He said before ending the man pain. Gin then proceeded to remove the mans head and wrapped it up in a table cloth from a nearby table. Afterwards he went to find a pen and some paper from the office he found upstairs and wrote a detailed account of what happened that even. After signing his name at the bottom he sealed it into an envelope and grabbed the cloth holding the head then proceeded to leave the town and make his way back to Era.

**Noon the next day.**

Gin walked to the receptionists desk who recognized him from the day before. Knowing that he wouldn't listen to her she just waved him by. Once he entered He found the same three men from yesterday joined by what looked like a frog man. Upon seeing him the frog man was dismissed.

"Ah welcome Gin. How'd the mission go?" Asked Org.

"Quiet well actually." He said as he handed the man the parcel and the report.

"What are these?"

"A detailed report of the mission and proof of its completion of course." He said as if proper procedure for an assassination was common knowledge.

"I see. Well at least your professional about this. Thank you." He said slightly uneasy about how efficient this twelve year old kid was at this.

"I assume you plan to up hold your end of the bargain?" Gin said not losing his grin but a little venom in his voice. If he was going to do work like this then he was damn sure going to get his reward for it.

Yajima spoke up this time. "Of course I've already sent your citizenship paper work along with the documents giving you a full pardon for the previous incident to Makarov." Gin smiled. Unlike the other two he could tell that Yajima was a good guy.

"Thank you." He said bowing slightly to the old man which was a very rare thing for Gin to do. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go home now. I haven't slept in a couple days now." He said as he turned to leave.

**2 hours later**

Gin entered the guild hall before returning to his apartment. He walked up to the master who was sitting on the bar. As the master saw him approaching he looked at him. "Gin." He said lowly. He was clearly still mad about what Gin did to his office.

"I accomplished my mission." Gin said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Makarov sighed. "So what did they have you do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Makarov Didn't like not knowing what happened to his children. "Come with me." He said as he made his way to his office. Once they entered Makarov closed the door. After the door shut he cast some kind of spell over the room. "Okay. This room is now completely sealed off. Nobody will be able to hear or feel anything that goes on in here." He said as he jumped up onto the desk that he had somehow gotten off the ceiling. "Gin Ichimaru. I want you to tell me who you really are."

Gin looked down. "Im not suppose to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know?"

"Gin. You are one of us now. I trust you and they trust you." He said gesturing to the door. "Now all I ask is that you trust us."

Gin sighed. He new Makarov was right. He didn't know what would happen if he told him this but he decided that Cheshra wouldn't want him to lie to his new family forever. "Fine. Ill tell you everything. But nobody else can ever know this or I may be in serious trouble. So not even Gildarts may know." Makarov modded and Gin began to tell his story.

**Well guys another chapter down. Damn this is the longest chapter Ive ever written. So I hope you like it. Anyway we need to talk about global warming. It killing animals and destroying the environment. You can all help prevent further damage to our planet by leaving a review for this chapter so please think of the puppies. Until next time LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys. Time for another chapter. So I've been toying with an idea lately but can't seem to make a decision so Im gonna let you guys decide again. Would you guys like to see another Bleach character somewhere down the line. **

**MORE: 0**

**NO MORE: 0**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Makarov wasn't sure what to make of the story this boy had just told him. If what he said was true it would not only prove the existence of the afterlife and higher powers, but also turn the religious world on its head. He was never really one for religion but he new the chaos that would spread if this got out. Gin himself would be at the center of it as well. The church would want to burn him at the stake as a heretic while cults would probably rise up to worship the boy as a god. But no matter how crazy it all sounded he believed Gin.

"So what your telling me is that your from an entirely different world where you were killed by the man that you dedicated your life to killing yourself." He said trying to let it all set in.

"Not my proudest moment, but yes that pretty much the jest of the whole thing."

"And your whats known as a Shinigami and not just any Shinigami but one of the 13 most powerful and the leader of a whole division of others."

"Division 3 to be exact. I wonder how little Izuru is holding the place together. He always was the one to do the paper work. Good times." Gin said with a smile thinking back on how he use to torture his poor vice-captain with his constant pranks.

"I see. From what you've told me, you've spent the majority of your life lying and killing to achieve your own goals. You actions led to the pain and suffering of many who some could say did deserve it." The old man said in a dark tone. "Tell me. Why do you believe you deserve a second chance. After all the horrible things you've done, why should I allow you to spend another moment here in my guild with my children?"

Gin was silent for a moment. He looked at his hands and then at Shinso. Honestly he couldn't think of a single reason. He wouldn't hide it. In fact he'd be the first to say that he was scum. "You are correct master. I've done horrible things throughout my life. Chances are I'll do more horrible things before I finally die for good. You have no reason or obligation to help me or let me remain here." Gin stood from his chair and got onto his hands and knees. Normally it would be more likely to see the sky fall or the oceans turn to ash than to see Gin Ichimaru bow before anyone one. "For the first time in longer than I can remember Im happy. I have a family who care about me. Friends who are actually happy to see me each day. There is nothing I won't do to protect my new home." He said raising his head and looking the master in the eyes with his eyes wider than normal revealing his light blue eyes.

After a moment of silence Makarov made a decision. "Very well. I am not one to judge another on the sins of there past. Gin Ichimaru you are allowed to remain here as a member of Fairy Tail. Everybody deserves to have people who care about them and you are no exception. Also I swear to keep this secret and take it to my grave."

"Thank you master." He said as he stood. He turned towards the door. "If you don't mind I'm going to go get some sleep." The master gave a nod and he opened the door to leave.

"Gin one more thing before you go. Lets keep the mission you did for the council between the two of us." He nodded and left.

**Four days later**

Gin had just gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed in his usual attire for the day. His head was killing him so he lied down on his bed. "Just a few more minutes of quiet." He said lying in the dark room.

After a few minutes of silence he felt himself nodding off. As he was about to let sleep retake him he was disturbed by a knock on his door. He let out a long groan and pushed himself off the bed and to the door. "Hello?" He said opening the door.

"Morning Gin." A small grin appeared on his face.

"Morning Levy. How can I help you?" He actually didn't mind when Levy woke him in the mornings occasionally. Izuru would do the same thing when he slept in and was late to the office which was pretty much every day.

"I was sent to get you by the master. He's about to announce all the S-class candidates and is waiting for everyone to get to the guild. Your the last one." She said obviously very excited.

"Oh yeah. Thats today isn't it. Fine lets go." As she was about to start running back to the guild Gin stopped her and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She said loudly with a blush across her face.

"This is faster."

She was about to ask what he meant when everything went blurry. Next thing she knew they were in front of the guild and it felt like her stomach had flipped upside down. Gin set her down gently patting her on the back as she tried to get a grip on her insides.

"Don't worry, its always rough the first time."

"What was that?" She asked as she started to stand back up.

"A high speed movement technique called the flashstep." He said helping her up. "Come on. Some water will make you feel better." He said leading her inside. Once in the building he lead her to a bench on the outskirts of the crowd that had gathered around the master, Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza. The Master noticed them enter and begun the announcement.

"Alright you brats settle down." He said yelling over the crowd. "It that time of the year where we choose a new S-class wizard." The crowd cheered loudly at this. Levy was getting some of the color back in her face and decided to stand on top of the bench they were sitting on while Gin just decided to sit and remain silent. This wasn't much of a surprise for him sense he already knew he was going to be chosen. "This year we have four young mages who have been recognized as possibilities for S-class. These mages have proven their capabilities in battle as well as in intellect and wits. The first candidate is. MIRAJANE STRUASS." Mira jumped up onto a table and started celebrating with her siblings.

"The second candidate is. CANA ALBERONA." Cana was being congratulated by all her friends though Gin could tell her mind was elsewhere. She kept glancing towards Gildarts.

"Our third candidate is. MYSTOGAN." Gin wasn't really familiar with Mystogan but from the few times they'd crossed paths in the past two months he'd figured that the guy just likes his privacy. He was currently leaning against a pillar in a corner of the guild mostly out of view from the other.

"And finally our last candidate." Everybody was whispering about who it could be hoping that it might be them. "GIN ICHIMARU"

There were a lot of surprised faces in the crowd but none more so than Erza.

"WHAT! No I refuse to accept HIM as a candidate for S-class."

"Oh come now Erza. If you keep saying things like that you might just hurt my feelings." Gin said from his spot next to Levy who was in a bit of a hard spot. On one side she wanted to be happy for her new friend. Sure he could be a bit scary and they didn't really get off on the best of starts but he was really nice to her and had so far refrained from including her on his list of people to prank. On the other hand she had known Erza far longer and knew the red head was trust worthy and smart when it came to people.

"Master you can't really be serious. Not only do we know little to nothing about him but he has also proven that he's dangerous to be around. How can we trust someone that we're always having to look over our shoulder for?"

"Erza. I understand that you and don't exactly get along but sense when have you been one to judge some one on there past. Gin and I have discussed the past in detail and I have decided to place my trust in the boy." The master said in a calm manner. He had been expecting this kind of reaction out of the girl.

"Fine but the S-class exam is a team challenge. He's never taken a mission with anyone else and hasn't gained any real trust among the other mages in the guild. Nobody will want to be on a team with a wild card."

He hadn't thought of that. Gin didn't know he needed a teammate to take part in the exam.

Erza looked out over the crowd. "Is anybody here willing to put their life in the hands of Gin Ichimaru?" There was a silence over the crowd. nobody said anything. Gin actually thought that he'd have to back out for a moment before a hand was raised.

"I'll put my life in his hands and be his teammate." Said none other than the blue haired book worm herself.

Erza sighed in defeat. She knew that the master had made his decision and now that Gin had a partner she couldn't hold that against him. Any further opposition would be seen as the ranting of a child who didn't get her way. Instead she decided to just step away from the crowd and cool off.

"The exams will begin in three days. This year we will be holding the exam in the ruins of Darnassus. So make sure your prepared for anything and be here at the crack of dawn on Monday. You brats are dismissed.

As everyone was heading out and the other candidates were looking for people to be their partners Gin just stood and looked at Levy. "Thank you. You trusted me when no one else would and that means something." He said with a smile but not one of the usual smiles he had across his face but a real smile.

Levy blushed slightly. "Don't worry about it. Anyway we're going to have to train as a team for the next three days."

"Alright lets start now. Follow me I know a spot in the woods that'll work." He said leading her out the door.

**And their we go another chapter. I plan on taking the relationship between Gin and Levy slow but not so slow that you all get board so yeah. Nothing big will happen between them until their around the time of the first episode of fairy tail. So basically not till there both around 16. Anyway Im running low on witty jokes about how much I need yalls reviews so Im just gonna resort to begging and crying. You guys can't see it but Im pleading on my knees pretty hard right now. Anyway LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whats this? Another chapter so soon? Are your eyes deceiving you or does The Baz truly love his readers that much. Ill let you good people be the judge of that. Anyway I thought I'd clear up some things. If 'IF' I do bring in another Bleach character I promise you it sure as hell won't be Ichigo cause wheres the fun in that. No offense to other authors of Bleach fanfics who use Ichigo as their main character but if I wanted to see Ichigo be a badass then I'd either watch the anime or read one of the hundred million other Fanfics about him. Like 80% of the reason I started this story was because I wanted to add something new cause there wasn't any stories about Gin in Fairy Tail that I know of. So I'd like to pitch an idea. I'd like to see some one out there write a story about one of the Espada being sent to Earthland, anyone of them I don't care which or what they do when they get there. Anyway I'm sorry about that little rant. Enjoy.**

Therethey were. Everybody was stand in front of the guild hall just as the sun was rising. Everybody looked pump and ready for anything, everybody except Gin who was propped up against the side of the guilds gate asleep. Gin was never really a morning person, he always preferred to wake up a little bit before noon and go to sleep a little after midnight.

As the last person partaking in the exam arrived Levy walked over and shook him awake. She looked quiet tired from the past three days of hardcore training. Gin had told her to get extra sleep that night to prepare however she had been to excited to get any real sleep. "Gin wake up. Its almost time to head out." She said shaking him lightly.

"Alright. Im getting up." He said slightly grouchy. He really hated the mornings. He noticed that the master had yet to arrive. He decided to take this time to check out the competition.

Cana had paired up with Gray. They always were good friends so I guess thats not much of a surprise. Cana's powers were interesting but not the best when it came down to combat. Gray was pretty good with his ice but he was no Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Mira had chosen her younger brother Elfman as her partner so no surprise there. While Elfman didn't pose a large threat Mira was another story. Her power was close to if not equal to that of Erza's power, which meant that she was around the power level of a fifth seat. While not a huge threat she should not be take lightly.

And finally there was Mystogan who had very surprisingly gotten Macao to be his partner. **(A/N I couldn't figure out for the life of me who Mystogan would have as a team mate so I just picked someone off the top of my head. Seriously you try and find a good teammate for someone as anti-social as him.)**

Macao has pretty straight forward abilities. Solid purple fire. Mystogan on the other hand was a complete unknown. Gin couldn't feel much of any magic energy inside of the guy and then there were all those staffs on his back. You dont carry around that many staffs unless you had a good reason for it.

Then there were the S-class wizards to deal with. Gin was a smart guys. Very smart in fact. So it didn't take much thought to figure out they'd play a part in this test. Erza wasn't a big issue. Gin could handle her as well as he could Mira. Laxus would be a bit more of a challenge. From what Gin could tell then guy was around the strength of a Vice-captain. While that left him with a power advantage Gin still had far more experience in battle so he was confident that if he was careful he could probably bring the blonde down thought with a much greater deal of effort. Then there was Gildarts. The man was at a captains level so if Gin was unfortunate enough to be paired up against him then his only real choices were to retreat or to surrender. There was little to no chance Gin could defeat someone of his caliber and win at his current level.

"Alright everybody listen up." Yelled a hologram of Makarov. "Momentarily four wagons will arrive to take you to the Ruins of Darnassus where we will be holding this years exam. The trip should take about 24 hours so use that time to strategies with your teammate and rest. The rules of the first part of the test will be explained upon you arrival. Good luck." With that the hologram disappeared. Just as he said four wagons appeared shortly afterwards. Levy and Gin got into the third wagon in the row. After settling in Gin set up a barrier around the inside their wagon.

"Whats that for?" Levy asked.

"You can never be to careful." He said smiling. "Alright. So what can you tell me about this place we're going."

Levy perked up a bit at this. She'd read all about this subject in one of her books. "The fallen city of Darnassus use to be a large and prosperous place a long time ago. It rivaled Crocus in both size and beauty. However the city was attacked by the dark mage Zeref and his demons. Thousands of people were said to have died there and thousands more were left homeless. Recently however it was discovered that there are apparently hundreds of miles of tunnels hidden beneath the city that are mostly unexplored." She said clearly happy to have helped out.

"Levy how much sleep did you get last night?" Gin asked noticing the bags forming under her eyes.

"Not as much as I should have. I was just so excited to take part in this." She said beaming.

"Well we have quiet the ride ahead of us so you should get some sleep." Gin said concerned about the girl. What they were about to take part in was sure to be designed specifically to push them to their limits. While she had some skill and Gin to back her up she wasn't really at the ideal level of skill, power, or experience as what this test would most likely demand of her. Even if Gin was prepared to take most of the burden on himself and protect her from anything there was still the possibility that she could get severely injure doing this. That being said having her sleep deprived was unacceptable. She needed to be at the top of her game if she had any chance of lasting till the end of this exam.

"But we need to go over our strategies and come up with plans to deal with the other teams." She said standing to get something out of her bag.

"Levy." Gin said from behind her causing her to turn to face him. When she did she saw what looked like purple cherry blossom petals falling in front of her. Her vision began to cloud as she lost consciousness. As her legs gave out from under her and she began to fall Gin caught her and gently lowered her onto the bench across from him. After placing a pillow under her head and pulling a blanket out of his bag and putting it over her he sat down on his side of the wagon.

Hakufuku. The spell would wear off in about 12 hours give or take but until then she'd sleep soundly. He was sure she would be very happy when she woke up but he'd rather have her mad than hurt. He was not going to let her get hurt because of him. He'd already decided before getting on the wagon that he'd drop out of the exam if he felt it was to dangerous for the girl to handle S-class be damned. Besides if that did happen he could always try again next year. Though he doubted it would be necessary, the most powerful enemy their likely to face is Gildarts and Gin knew he wouldn't go to far and hurt either of them to bad. Best case scenario they both come out of this with a few scratches and Gin would be S-class.

"I guess I might as well get some shut eye myself." He said lying down on his bench. "Sweet dreams my friend." He said to Levy before closing his eyes.

**Okay so short chapter I know** **but the next chapter will be out Sunday or Monday. Anyway leave a review blah blah blah. My butt fell asleep while writing this. LATER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys. Its time for the S-class exam. I won't keep you all waiting with pointless author to reader conversation crap so I'll inform yall of the results of whether or not there may be another Bleach character in the future. Enjoy.**

The wagons had just arrived and everybody was stretching and prepping for the start. Levy was still a little angry at Gin for putting her to sleep with his 'magic'. Gin looked around. About a hundred feet ahead of them were 4 entrances to what looked like tunnels leading into the bowels of a ruined city of stone.

"Alright Levy before we begin I need to make something clear. Alright." Gin said in a slightly more serious tone then he normally used. Levy uncrossed her arms and looked at him still wearing a slight pout on her face.

"What is it." She asked more seriously as well after noticing the fact that Gin wasn't smiling like he usually was.

"Once we begin you are not to leave my side without my telling you to. If I tell you to do something then you do it with out questioning me. So if I tell you to run and leave me behind then that is what your gonna do. Making sure you get out of this uninjured is more important to me than making S=class. Are we clear?" He said looking at her seriously with his eyes opened ever so slightly.

With a slight blush on her face because of what he said she nodded. "Understood."

Just then another hologram of Makarov appeared in front of the group. "Alright brats listen up. Behind me are four tunnels. Each tunnel leads to the same place however three of the four tunnels contain obstacles that you will be forced to overcome while one tunnel will offer the lucky team who picks it no resistance. Any team who does not make it through the tunnel within three hours will be disqualified. The next step of the exam will be explained when either the time limit is up or all teams reach the destination. Your time stars... NOW!"

And with that three of the four teams sprinted towards the tunnels. The tunnels were each numbered one through four. Gin and Levy who were the only team to not take off in a mad dash calmly walked to the tunnels. Once they got close enough they notice that three of the four tunnels were sealed by a barrier.

"Well I guess once a team enters the entrance is sealed. Interesting." Gin said with a smile.

"It looks like the only open tunnel is number two." Levy said pointing to the open tunnel.

Gin looked at her with a smile. "Shall we?" He said before making his way into the darkness.

After about five minutes only walking they couldn't see a thing. Up until then they had been able to see from the light bleeding through the cracks in the ceiling but now it was just pitch black. To fix this Gin had Levy cast a low power Fire word script in the air in front of them.

"It's been pretty quiet so far. Do you think we picked the empty path?" Levy asked optimistically.

Almost instantly after she finished her sentence a large bolt of lightning crashed into the ground where she was standing, however when the dust cleared she wasn't there.

"Don't tell me I vaporized them. Gramps will be pissed." Laxus said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh my. Now that is a rude way of greeting someone." Came a voice from behind the blonde. "I assume your our obstacle." Gin said as torches began lighting themselves all around them revealing a large open area they were standing in.

Laxus turned to see Gin holding Levy bridal style without a scratch on either one of them. After place Levy down on her feet he turned his attention back to Laxus.

"Your pretty quick on your feet aren't you. Yes I am your obstacle. In other words you picked the worst possible path." Laxus said smiling and generating lightning all over his body.

"I agree. Out of all the possibilities, you were the last person that I wanted to face." Gin said as he drew Shinso. "I doubted we were lucky enough to get the empty tunnel. I was hoping to be faced with Erza since I could handle her without much issue. My second choice was Gildarts. While he's far stronger than me I wouldn't need to worry about him hurting Levy or trying to stop us from retreating. That leaves you last. You don't care if others get hurt and I can tell you don't plan to let us retreat." Gin said never taking his eyes off Laxus. stepping away from Levy and entering a fighting stance.

"I gotta say it hurts my feeling to here you thing that. However I can't argue." He thrust his arm forward "LIGHTNING BLAST!" He yelled as a large wave of lightning was fired towards Gin who barely managed to sidestep in time.

"Levy stay back and take cover. He to much for you." He said before flashstepping behind Laxus and moving to stab him. Laxus saw this and turned into his lightning body form and reforming near the ceiling.

"LIGHTNING BULLET!" He yelled firing a volley of small lightning spheres at Gin. Gin continuously flashstepped back and forth in every direction trying to dodge the raining balls of electricity.

"So you like lightning huh?" Gin said pointing his finger towards Laxus. "Hado 4, Byakurai" As he said this a large beam of blue lightning was fired from his finger towards Laxus. Knowing that he was impervious to the lightning Laxus took the hit causing a large explosion which he took advantage of and hid himself in the smoke. As he landed on the ground he heard a familiar 'swoosh' sound behind him which he turned to see Gin pointing his blade a him. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." Laxus was surprised as the blade extended forward at an alarming rate. He had enough time to sidestep and only getting a shallow gash in his arm from the blade. Using his lightning body he shot backwards to put some distance between them.

"So thats your trick." Laxus said as he placed a hand over his wound. "Clever. You used that lightning attack of yours yo get my attention knowing it wouldn't hurt me while you got behind me and tried to gut me with that sword of yours. Im impressed, its been awhile sense someone drew blood from me. But that just means its time to get serious." With that Laxus began focusing his energy causing his muscles to expand. "Gramps told me to keep this on the down low so do me a favor and don't tell anyone alright." Lightning was going crazy all around him as he got bigger.

"Well that doesn't look good." Gin said with a slight frown.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yell as he thrust a fist forward firing off a large blast of lightning in the shape of a fist. Gin flashstepped out of the way only to see Laxus appear right next to him in his lightning body form. "Where are you going?" He said as he cocked back a fist.

Gin didn't have enough time to dodge and was punched in the gut and sent to the floor. Standing over Gins body Laxus put his hands together "LIGHTNING DRAGONS JAW!" He said bring his fists slamming down on Gin causing a large explosion of lightning and making a crater under him. Laxus stood over him laughing loudly. "I gotta say kid. You lasted longer and fought harder than I expected but you were never a match for me." As he finished saying this he was then immediately hit in the head by something very hard and very heavy. The word IRON made out of thick metal had fallin onto his head causing him to stumble for a moment nearly loosing his balance. His eyes were hidden from view with his head tilted downwards.

"Gin get up!" Yelled Levy from a few yards away.

"You little bitch." Laxus hissed as he looked up eyes glowing and blood running down his face. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled as he fired a very large blast of lightning towards her. Levy braced herself for the attack expecting to take the full brunt of Laxus's rage. There was an explosion however she was never hit by the blast.

"I told you to stay back." She looked up to see Gin standing in front of her with his arms spread wide. She was so happy to see him standing until the realization hit her. He took the hit for her. As he turned to face Laxus she saw the huge burn across his back through the hole in his shirt. "Laxus I think its about time we end this."

Laxus just started laughing at this. "Bring it little man!"

Gin pointed his finger at Laxus. "Levy, this is going to take almost everything I have left so Im gonna need you to help carry me the rest of the exam alright." She nodded. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." A light appear at his finger tip. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro." Six beams of light appeared from all sides of Laxus and slammed into him.

"The hell is this? I can't move!" He yelled as he struggled.

Gin pointed his palm at Laxus. "Hado 31, Shakkaho." He said as a large blast of red energy shot towards Laxus.

"No way in hell!" Laxus yelled as he generated a huge amount of lightning around him and broke the binding spell. However he was not fast enough to dodge the fire. The explosion that resulted from the blast left Laxus stunned as he tried to recover from the damage when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Don't move. If you move even a single muscle I will extend my blade and pierce your stomach." Gin said in a deadly calm voice.

Laxus didn't move. He didn't even breath.

"Surrender." Gin said calmly. Laxus let out a deep growl at this.

"I..." He hesitated. How could he surrender to this kid. He who was going to be the future guild master of Fairy Tail. He considered for a moment that Gin was bluffing until he remembered that Gin had killed before and would probably do it again if pushed. Laxus sighed. "I surrender." He said lowly. He then lowered his hands and slowly began to revert to his former size. "As your exam judge for this stage of the exam I Laxus Dreyar S-class mage of Fairy Tail pass you." Gin fell to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Laxus turned to face him and did something that was rarely seen by any in the guild. He smiled at Gin and held out his hand. "That was one hell of a fight and you beat me straight up. Your strong and I respect that. Hows about you be my ace when I become guild master one day?" He said as he started laughing again.

Gin took his hand and pulled himself to his feet only to stumble a bit and get caught by Levy who had at some point gotten next to him. She put his arm around her shoulder and holding him up. "If I survive the rest of this damned exam I'd be happy to." He was able to get out as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry about that, I can almost guarantee that this was the most difficult its gonna get. Anyway you guys should make you way to the end of the tunnel. Its just about a hundred yards though that tunnel." He said pointing to the tunnel at the far side of the room. They began to make their way there when Laxus called out. "You sure as hell better become S-class, I will not accept being beaten by anything less." With that said Gin raised his hand to wave goodbye.

Gin and Levy made their way through the tunnel and after a few minutes of walking in silence Levy spoke up. "Im sorry." She whispered. Gin turned his head to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face. "Im sorry. You told me to hide and I disobeyed. You got hurt because of me. Im so sorry."

Gin chuckled. She looked at him shocked that he was laughing at this. "I didn't get hurt because of you. I got hurt because I jumped in front of an attack that just so happened to be headed towards you. It was my decision to protect you so any damage I took from it is my fault." He said with a grin on his face. She didn't understand how he was still grinning even after all of this. "I told you that your safety was what was most important to me. That being said I'd do it again and again if I had to." As he said this they came up on the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a large opening. At the center was the master, Cana, and Gray. The master saw the two of them approaching.

"So how did you fair against my grandson." The master asked curiously.

"Gin forced him to surrender and he passed us!" Levy exclaimed with joy.

"I see. That certainly is surprising, he's never to my knowledge surrendered to anyone before accept me." The master said with slightly widened eyes. Gray and Cana on the other hand had their jaws on the floor. They couldn't believe Gin was able to defeat a monster like Laxus.

"Unfortunately even though I won I came out more banged up than he did. What are you feeding him?" He said chuckling.

The master laughed. "We have about another hour before the next stage of the exam. I suggest you rest and recoup while you can."

"Will do." He said as Levy lead him to a wall to lean on.

**And there we go. Another chapter down. Gin was able to beat Laxus but only by a hairs breath. I hope yall liked it cause im quite proud of myself here. Anyway Im going to bed. LATER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys. So its time to wrap up the S-class exam. I will go ahead and worn yall now that in the near future there will be a time-skip, I wont say when or how long it will be right now but I just thought I'd let you know. Also after counting out all the votes I'd like to say that there is a chance you may be seeing another Bleach character in the future though I can not promise that they will play a huge roll. This is a Gin based story and Im sticking to that.**

The last team to arrive was Mira's team, who seemed to be a little worse for ware. After a brief meeting with the S-class mages the master turned his attention back to the candidates. "Alright everybody, out of the four teams two begin this exam only two remain. Mystogan and Macao were both defeated by Gildarts and Mira refused to surrender when she was clearly beaten by Erza. The point of this test was to not only gauge your strength but to understand your limits and know when to back down. Cana and Gray chose the empty tunnel. This merely means they got lucky and luck can be an important tool as an S-class mage." He turned his attention to Gin. "Gin. From what Laxus has told me about your fight you not only show great skill in combat and quick thinking, but you also showed selflessness by taking a head on attack in order to protect your teammate."

"Ah shucks. If you keep talking like that you might make me blush." Gin said with his trademark grin.

"Sense only two teams remain there will be only one more test. However this next test will be done solo, and your partners must remain here until it is complete." This surprised most of the mages present. It was rare that any of the tests done during the exam were solo missions. "Cana, Gin. Step forward." They did as instructed. He hand both of them a ribbon. "In a moment you two will enter one of the three doors behind me. They all lead into a maze of corridors and deadends. The objective of this test is to obtain the other ribbon from your opponent. Once one of you has both you will be trans ported back here and will be named the winner. Any questions?"

Cana raised her hand. "Is there a limit to how much force we may use to relieve our opponent of their ribbon?" She asked nervously.

Gin sighed, he knew what this was about. "Cana theres no need to worry. Your a member of Fairy Tail and that means we're family so you don't need to worry about me killing you to get that ribbon. I would never hurt my family for a title." He said to her though he never dropped his grin. He needed the guild to trust him however he still made an effort to make sure that he was still feared a little.

"If thats all then take your places. The test is about to begin." They both took their places in front of the doors. Once they open both made their way into the darkness.

To say Cana was on edge was an extreme understatement. The tunnel she was in was pitch black and every sound she made echoed loudly. And then there was the fact that Gin was somewhere in this darkness looking for her. "Okay calm down you can do this. Gin maybe creepy but he wouldn't hurt me right?" She said trying to calm herself down. She pulled out one of her cards which started to glow and light the way slightly as she made her way into the darkness further. As she was walking she felt something crawl over her foot, she screamed and started running only to run face first into a wall. After sitting up she started frantically looking for what touched her, she heard a squeak and turned to find a rats scurrying down the tunnel. "Its just a rat." She said to herself standing backup. Once she was back on her feet she felt a bit of air hit her neck.

She turned around and saw Gin's face inches away from hers. "Boo." He said flatly. Cana didn't scream this time. She stood there for a few seconds before her legs gave out and she fainted. "Well that was anti-climactic." Gin said to himself as he caught Cana before she hit the ground. **(A/N I am truly sorry for that but when it came to finishing the exam I got a huge case of writers block. I will accept any flaming you guys wish to send my way because of this.) **

Gin pulled the ribbon out of Cana's pocket and threw her over his should like a sack of potatoes. Normally he'd be more gentle when carrying a girl but he was still in a lot of pain from his fight with Laxus and this was easier. After a few moments a blue circle appeared under Gin and started glowing brightly. It got so bright he had to cover his eyes with his free arm. Next thing he knew he was standing in front of the master and everybody else.

"Congrats my boy. You are Fairy Tails newest S-class mage." The master said proudly as the others started clapping. "I must say that was a rather quick test, how did you beat Cana? I hope you didn't hurt her to badly."

"Oh don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Me on the other hand. I've seen better days." Gin said with a chuckle before falling to his knees.

"Gin!" Levy yelled as she ran over to him. She pulled Cana off of his shoulders and laid her down on the ground next to Gin. She was trying to figure out what was wrong when Gildarts placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. The kid just needs some rest." He then picked both of the unconscious children up. "Well I guess we're done here." He looked to the master.

"Yes we should make our way back to Magnolia. Hopefully Natsu hasn't burnt the guild hall down while we were away."

**2 days later**

Gin woke up to find himself lying in his bed back at home in his apartment. "Damn I feel like I got hit by a truck." He sat up and remembered the events that led up to this point. "Thats right. I made S-class didn't I?" He said as he slid out of bed and made his way to the shower. He spent about five minutes just standing under the hot water enjoying the heat. "Well know doubt their gonna want to party. I guess its time to bite the bullet." He said as he finished washing and got out of the shower. He looked at the clothes he wore to the exam, they were completely ruined so he went diving into his closet. When he came out he was wearing a white hoodie that was one size to big and another blackshirt that had SMILE written across the front. He liked that shirt so he bought four of them. He threw on some jeans and his shoes which were the only survivors from his wardrobe that he wore to the exam.

As he left his apartment he made sure to secure Shinso to his waist. A shinigami never forgets his blade. Instead of using flashstep like he usually would he decided to just walk to the guild. Along the way he ran into a flower vendor, and after a few seconds of thought he walked up to her. "Excuse me but how much would a bouquet of Marigolds cost?" He asked the woman.

"Aww are you buying a gift for your sweetheart?" She said with a smile.

Gin laughed. "Something like that." He said with a grin as he pulled out his wallet.

"Well a full bouquet is 1600 jewel but sense your just so cute ill sell them for 1000 jewel." She said finding the fact that a young boy like Gin was buying flowers for a girl.

"Why thank you miss." He said handing her the money and taking his flowers as he continued on his way to the guild. Once he arrived and pushed open the door he was greeted by the usual sight of total chaos, but once everyone noticed him come in thats when everything went crazy. Half the guild rushed him trying to congratulate him accept for Natsu who wanted to fight. Seeing the hoard of people running towards him he made the wise decision of flashstepping to the bar where the master was sitting talking to Gildarts.

"Well look who finally woke up." Gildarts said as he slapped Gin on the back.

"Yes we were just talking about you." The master said taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh really. What about?" He ask interested.

"Well I'm gonna be leaving to do an extremely difficult quest soon. It will probably take a few years to complete and the master thinks that you may be able to help." Gildarts explained.

"While I'm flattered, at my current level I'd only get in your way so I'll have to decline." He said not really interested in taking on any super difficult missions at the moment.

"Very well, it's you decision." The master said understanding. "Who are those for?" He said looking at the flowers.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot, wheres Levy?" He asked looking at the flowers.

"If I had to guess she'd be in the library."

"Thanks." Gin said before walking to the door that lead to the library without ever answering the masters question. Gin began walking through the halls of books looking for the blue haired bookworm. When he found her she was asleep at a table with her head in a book. "Good morning Levy." He said shaking her lightly.

She yawned as she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes as she looked over at Gin. "Gin! How are you feeling?" She said with a new found energy once she saw her friend was back on his feet.

"Im feeling great. Here I got you a gift." He said handing her the flowers. She blushed brightly as she accepted them, she'd never had a boy give her flowers before and wasn't expecting this. "I wanted to thank you for being my partner in the exam and placing your trust in me. Those flowers are Marigolds, they hold a special place in my heart and I'm giving them to you not just as a thank you but also as a promise. A promise that if you ever need me for anything I will be there to help you. I will always be there for you because you are my friend, and I will protect my friends." Gin said with a genuine smile on his face, Levy was one of the few people to see him smile like that more than once. Even if she didn't realize it she had made a very powerful new friend that would do anything to protect what he cares about.

"Thank you Gin. I love them." She said blushing wildly. Gin noticed this but didn't say anything.

He turned to the door and began to take his leave. "Their probably gonna want to party so when your done in here come join in." He said as he walked out the door.

**Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written but I'm sick so yeah. Anyway if anybody can tell me why Marigolds are special to Gin then I will give you 500 points. LATER**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys its time for more Gin. So I was legitimately surprised how many people knew that Marigolds were the symbol for squad three. I awards the previously stated amount of points to all who knew it without looking it up, I know some of you did because I did myself. Anyway enjoy.**

Gin was enjoying a quiet time at the bar talking to the master. Gildarts had recently left on a 100 year quest, so Gin was the only person Makarov felt he could converse with on a multitude of topics as an equal. Even though Gin appeared to be only around 12 years of age to most Makarov was aware the boy was actually even older than himself, and far more intelligent than he let on. They were currently discussing what the affect that the relatively new guild Phantom Lord could have on business. They had grown quite large very quickly and had bullied smaller weaker guilds out of clients. Gin was about to inquire about their leader when the guilds door was kicked open with a large crash.

"GIN ICHIMARU!" Yelled a fuming Erza who was holding an incredibly large sword over her head as she stomped in to the guild hall. The most prominent feature about her however was the fact that her skin was a dark green color. Those in the guild who weren't running in terror from the enraged girl were trying to hold back their laughter.

Makarov turned to Gin. "What did you do?" He said with a look of fear in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of Erza like most others were, but of the damage she may cause to the guild hall or town in her state of rage.

"I just put a few drops of green coloring in to her body wash bottle. She'll be back to normal in a few days. Though she'll nee-" He was cut off as a sword was hurled through the air in his direction barely giving him enough time to dodge. The red head charged at him with a look of pure hate as she swung her blade wildly at him all the while he was dodging expertly. He flash stepped away and reappeared on the railing of the second floor looking down on her. "Your never going to cut me swing your sword around like that." He said grinning at her which only made her even angrier. Realizing that she was likely to be like this for a while he decided the best course of action would be to leave.

She lunged towards his position only for him to disappear and reappear at the exit. He gave a quick wave before saying "Bye bye now." And with that he was gone. He landed on a roof on the other side of town that was over looking the market area. He didn't really having anywhere to be or anything to do so he decided to just enjoy a good round of people watching.

He'd always enjoyed watching average everyday people going about their lives, he found it relaxing to know that even though there were forces that exist with the power to erase this whole town from the face of the earth that there were some people who's only real concern was paying rent. Over the past few months he'd gotten to know some of the people who live here in Magnolia. He saw his landlord Mr. Trevelyan buying a couple loafs of bread and some vegetables. The man was at least 60 years old but was still in great shape for his age. Gin could tell buy the way he walked and held himself that he was a former soldier, when Gin had rented his apartment he found the man to be very kind insisting on him using his first name Kurt.

Gin went back to scanning the crowd of people until he saw something that peeked his interest. Levy was walking down the street carrying a very large stack of book, it was clear she was having trouble keeping them balanced. Gin decided that it wouldn't be right to leave a lady to carry so much with out offering to lend a hand. After hopping down from his perch on the roof he was sitting on he made his way to the girl, it wasn't difficult to catch up because she was moving quite slowly with the massive load of books.

"Would you like a hand with that?" He said tapping her on the shoulder. She could see who it was but knew it was Gin from his voice.

"Oh Gin! Could you do me a huge favor?" She said practically panting.

Already knowing what she was going to ask he grabbed half the books she was carrying. The relief was evident on her face as so much of the weight. "So where are you taking these?" He said as they continued on their way.

"I'm returning all these to the town library." She said as they walked on. Gin couldn't say he was really surprised, in fact he felt a bit stupid for not expecting that as an answer. Gin began reading some of the titles of the books as they walked and began to notice a pattern.

"Hey Levy. Why are all these books about children's fantasy stories?" He knew she loved reading but he always took her for the kind of person who preferred nonfiction over fiction.

She blushed a little. She'd been hoping he wouldn't notice that. "Well, I've always loved stories like these. Ones where no matter what happens the hero will always come out on top and the villain always loses. They give me hope when I need it, like if I'm having a bad day and think things couldn't possibly get any worse. But just when I think about giving up I think about these stories, and it gives me hope that it will all be alright." She said smiling as she looked up at the sky.

Gin smiled fondly. He enjoyed seeing the blue haired girl happy like this. "Where I come from we would tell stories that could be interpreted in different ways. They would allow us to understand each other by the way we saw it." He explained thinking back on some of the fables he'd heard back in the soul society so long ago.

"Really. Could you tell me one?" She said excited to hear the stories of another country. She wasn't really sure where Gin was from but she knew he had his reasons for hiding it. Gin was strange but not really in a bad way. She knew he care about his friends deeply. She knew that he was incredibly strong and smart, and she somewhere deep down he wanted to change himself but wasn't sure how or why. But for everything she knew about him there were twenty things she didn't. She was embarrassed to admit it but she had a bit of a crush on the boy, even though she doubted he felt the same. She knew she was still a child and that this was what most would just pass off as a kiddie crush but still it made her sad when she saw his eyes. It was rare for anyone to really see his eyes but when she did she could tell he'd seen a lot of pain.

"Of course. Lets return these books and I'll tell you a few over lunch. I haven't eaten today so I'm famished." He suggested as they continued on there way.

After arriving at the library and returning the books and paying a rather large late fee that Gin managed to get lowered by giving of one of his smiles that said 'I'll kill with that stapler and nobody will ever find your body.' while giving off a small portion of spiritual pressure for dramatic effect. Once they left the library they made their way to a local pub with an outdoor eating area called 'Lombardi's'. After sitting at one of their open outdoor tables the owner came out and took their order. The owners name was Max, he knew Gin sense Gin had done a job for him when he'd just joined the guild. It was a simple retrieval mission, some bandits attacked a shipment of alcohol he ordered and Max wanted it back.

Levy ordered a sandwich and a while Gin got some dried persimmons and a bowl of beef stew. "Is it just me or was so librarian acting funny when we were paying the fine?" Levy asked while Gin put on an innocent face.

"I haven't the slightest clue what your talking about." He said evasively. "Any who, why don't I tell you one of those stories?" She smiled and leaned forward. "This one is rather short but I've seen a man who was the incarnation of it." He said think about a certain red headed vice-captain. "Once upon a time there was a monkey. Every night the monkey would howl and jump at the moon trying to grasp it in his hand, however no matter how much he tried he never once touched it. The question in this story is this. Should the monkey give up and accept that it can not reach or should it defy reason and try anyways?"

"So which was it?" Levy asked thinking about the tale.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked puzzled.

"You said you knew a man who matched the story. Did he reach the moon?" She asked causing him to chuckle at the memory.

"Honestly? I think he did. No matter how brief it may have been, he had the moon in his grasp." He said grinning.

They finished their meals and spent the next couple of hours just walking around town talking. They finally ended up on a small hill overlooking town as the sun was beginning to set. As they sat watching it go down Gin started thinking about the world he'd been dropped in. The chance he'd been given. He turned his head and saw Levy had dozed off. He smiled.

"It's good to see you've made friends." Came a voice from behind him which startled him causing him to half way draw Shinso. He stopped when he saw who it was. there sitting next to him was the same green haired woman who sent him here.

"Cheshra." Gin whispered in slight surprise. "What are you doing here?" He was slightly worried she was here about him spilling the beans about where he's from to Makarov. He sat back down but made sure to position himself between her and Levy's sleeping form in case he needed to protect her. He had no clue how powerful the woman was but he'd still fight if he had to.

"Don't worry Gin I'm not here because you told Makarov, and I would never hurt a child like her so you can calm down." She said in a voice so gentle Gin couldn't imagine she was lying. After relaxing she smiled at him. "I came here because I wanted to ask you some things."

He looked at her curiously. "Like what?"

"Do you miss the soul society?" She said without much pause.

Gin looked up towards the sky which had now become dark with stars shining. "Sometimes. I miss terrorizing Izuru with my jokes. I miss shirking off work and going out drinking with Shunsui. I miss giving Yachiru tons of sugar and setting her loose in Byakuya's house. I sometimes even miss the old man getting on my case about some of the pranks I pulled." He paused as he felt a single stream of water fall down his face. He grinned again as he realized it was a tear. "I miss being able to surprise Rangiku with dried persimmons when Toshiro would make her work late to catch up on the paper work she let build up." He said as more tears began to roll down his face. Gin wasn't a very open person when it came to his emotions so even he was surprised to realize he was crying but these weren't tears of pain or sorrow. These were tears of acceptance.

"If I gave you the chance, would you go back?" She said in a way which sounded like an offer.

Gin just looked at the stars for a moment before looking at Levy. He saw her shiver slightly and took off his hoodie and put it over her. "No. It wouldn't be the same as it was, and they've already accepted my death. It wouldn't be right to reopen those wounds." He turned from Levy back to Cheshra. "And besides. I have a new family, and I have no intention of leaving them." He said firmly while smiling.

This made Cheshra smile again. She stood and looked at Gin as a tear rolled down her face as well. "I'm so proud of you Gin. You think you can't change but what you don't see is that you already have. Take care of yourself Gin. I'll be watching." And with that she vanished.

Gin sat there smiling for a while longer before standing up and picking up Levy. As he lifted she began to wake up. He used flashstep and appeared in front of Fairy hills where a small older woman took the half asleep Levy and lead her inside before shooing Gin off. As Gin walked back to his home He looked up at the stars. When a smile spread across his face he knew he'd made the right choice.

**Alright another chapter down. I think this was a good way to wrap up the 'young Gin' arc, though depending on what you guys think I may do a couple more chapters before I do any kind of time skip. So tell me what yall think, do you want more of little Gin or would you like to see me jump up to somewhere around the time of episode 1 of the anime. Anyway LATER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends. Im so sorry for the delay with this chapter but I had to take care of some personal business recently and didn't have the time to get around to it. It was a dark time in my life. I woke up hanging upside down from a tree branch wearing only my boxers some cowboy boots and a horse mask the other morning. As I hung there trying to get down I realized that I was letting you all down. So after apologizing to my neighbor for being in his tree I did a quick montage and here I am. It feels good to be back. Enjoy.**

**Year X784 (The start of the series)**

Gin was on his way back from another one of his little adventures he was known for in the guild. This time he'd gotten himself wrapped up in a large human trafficking ring. He'd gone to Hargeon in order to pick up a book that Levy had put on reserve, she didn't have time to go get it and asked him to pick it up for her. After picking up the book Gin stopped by a bar that was apparently owned by a slaver from Seven. After a few drinks Gin passed out due to the drugs the owner put in his drink. He woke up three days later on a boat with a bunch of other people who were on their way to be sold as slaves on the black market. Unsurprisingly Gin wasn't very fond of the idea. Upon their arrival he killed all the slavers and anyone else who was connected to them, he set the people who were to be slaves free and reported it to the authorities.

Long story short, he'd spent the past two weeks bringing down a large slave ring. As he approached the guild he noticed a large group gathered near the front of the guild hall. It didn't take long for him to realize it was just another match between Natsu and Erza. He made his way through the crowd until he saw a blonde girl with a nice body talking to Levy, Gray, Mira, and Elfman. As he walked to join them he over heard their conversation.

"Natsu and Gray are strong, I'll give them that but there are guys in Fairy Tail that are stronger than both of them put together. Like this guy right here." Elfman said pointing to himself.

"Calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet." Levy said.

"As far as the guys its a tough call, but I put my money on Laxus or Mystogan." Jet added.

"Don't forget about Gin and Gildarts. Their real men!" Elfman exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

"Oh stop, your gonna make me blush if you keep talking like that." Gin said from behind the small group who hadn't noticed his approach.

"Welcome back Gin. Where have you been for the past two weeks? It shouldn't have taken more than a day for you to have gotten my book." Levy asked with a suspicious look on her face. "You did get my book right?"

"Of course I got it. How could I call my self a man if I wasn't even capable of of completing a task given to me by a young woman. Right Elfman?" He said feigning offense at the statement before looking to the tall white haired man who gave a nod of approval. Gin reached into the pocket his large white hoodie and pulled out a small book with a worn cover. "Sorry it took so long but I got carried away by the winds of life." He said with his usual amused grin on his face.

Before the conversation could continue the fight started and everyone turned to watch. Gin notice an agent of the magic council approaching from down the street and also saw Cana taking bets. With a grin he flashstepped to her and pulled out a couple thousand Jewel. "Cana put me down for neither of them winning."

"Ight" She said taking a swig of ale. Gin then just stood back and watched it all unfold. After a few more moments of fighting they were interrupted by the frog woman and Erza was taken away to face charges from the magic council. Everybody was so depressed after that happened that they didn't notice Natsu and Macao pull the old switcheroo except for Gin and the master.

**10 min later**

Gin was sitting at a bar stool next to the master counting the money that he'd made off the outcome of the fight. Not a bad pay out if he said so himself.

"This isn't fair. We should be there to testify." Said the blonde with the large boobs from before. "We were there to."

"Yeah let me out of here already. I'll show those magic council jerks property damage." Yelled 'Natsu' from under a empty glass.

"I don't see what your all so upset about. I mean its not that big of a deal." Gin said causing the blonde and Gray to stand up outraged.

"How can you say such a thing? Aren't you a member of Fairy Tail to? Why wouldn't you be upset that Erza is being wrongfully accused?" She shouted at Gin.

"Just because you and her don't get along doesn't mean its okay to say stuff like that Gin." Gray said just as outraged as Lucy was.

"You misunderstand me. Its not a big deal because she'll be back here by tomorrow. This is just the councils way of showing that their still in charge. They'll give her a slap on the wrist and then let her go scott-free. Besides, Erza is such a goodie goodie that I doubt she's even capable of doing something that would warrant getting arrested for." He said as he stood up and walked towards the new girl. He leaned in putting his face a little to close to hers for comfort. "I don't believe we've met yet. My name is Gin Ichimaru, S-class mage of Fairy Tail." He said with his usual creepy grin on his face. He held out his hand for to shake.

She felt a shiver go up her spine as he invaded her personal space. Reluctantly she grabbed the hand he offered and shook it. "I-Im Lucy. I-Its nice to meet you." She barely managed to get out with her teeth practically chattering in fear. Something about the man in front of her terrified her at a primal level.

"Gin stop scaring Lucy." Levy said as she approached from the side.

Gin took a step back and chuckled. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." He apologized never dropping his grin.

"Gin here likes to scare new members whenever he can. But don't worry, he's harmless." Levy said just before realizing. "Gin. I forbid you from pulling in pranks on Lucy." She said sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"I can only promise to try and resist the urge." He said grinning as he walked back to his chair at the bar.

**The next day**

Just as Gin had predicted Erza was back and Natsu had returned with her. Most were surprised when it turned out to be Macao in the glass and not Natsu but Gin just laughed. He laughed even harder when he learned what Natsu had done to try and help Erza. He never expected Natsu the be the type to dress in drag.

At the moment Gin was talking with Levy about taking her and team Shadow Gear on a mission. It wasn't unusual for him to take them on missions. Gin and Levy had grown very close over the past few years and Gin considered her to be one of his best friends. In fact, other than the master, she was the only person he trusted enough to tell about who he really was and where he was from. At first it was alot for her to take in and it took her a while to accept what he'd done in his life, but after he swore to her that he wouldn't be that person anymore and that he was determined to change himself she accepted it.

Over the years there had been rumors that the two were dating because of how close they were but everytime it was brought up Levy would turn bright red and deny it while Gin would just chuckle at her reaction. They were trying to decide what kind of mission to take when they were interrupted by a wave of drowsiness washing over the guild. One by one everybody started falling asleep and collapsing to the floor.

Gin caught Levy as she fell asleep and lied her down on the bench and turned towards the door. "Yo Mystogan. Long time no see." He said with a grin. The only people in the guild who weren't put to sleep by Mystogan's spell were Gin, the master, and Laxus who was currently up on the second floor. Erza was trying her best to fight it but it took everything she had to keep from collapsing to the floor with the others.

The masked mage nodded to him in response. "Gin." He said simply as he walk over to the request board and tore off a request and walked over to the master. "Im taking this. I will return." He said showing the paper to the master.

"Wait. Lift your sleeping spell before you go." The master grumbled in his drowsy state.

As Mystogan began walking out of the guild hall he began counting back from five. As he reached one, everybody woke from the spell and started getting back to their feet. Lucy asked what just happened and Gray explained to her who Mystogan was.

"Nobody besides the master has ever gotten a good look at his face." Gray explained.

"Not true. I've seen what he looks like." Laxus stated from the second floor surprising most who didn't know he was there. "Mystogan's just a bit shy so you all should respect his privacy." He said with his usual smirk.

"Laxus! Come down here and fight me!" Yelled Natsu.

Laxus smirked wider. "You come to me."

Natsu ran and jumped up to accept his challenge only to be swatted down like a fly by the giant fist of the master. "Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu. Not yet at least." Stated the master.

"Natsu you already lost once today isn't that enough?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah. You could even beat the redhead, so you can just forget about me." Laxus said with a chuckle.

"And whats that suppose to mean?" Asked an angry Erza.

"It means that Im the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." He said spreading his arms out wide.

"I don't know. Im pretty sure that Gildarts is stronger. And don't forget about the last time you and I fought Laxus." Gin said from behind the lightning mage who only slightly flinched. Nobody had noticed him move from his spot in the crowd to where he was now.

Laxus regained his smile. "That was years ago. We've both gotten much stronger sense then, and if anyone here is even close to being a match for be it'd be you Gin." Gin was one of the only people in the guild that Laxus showed any real respect to. Over the years they'd done a few missions together and Laxus knew how powerful Gin was. "Though when we have our rematch, you won't stand a chance." This put a grin on Gin's face. "As for Gildarts. Do you really think that old mans coming back? He's been gone for years."

"I don't know. I doubt he'd be stupid enough to get himself killed. Besides it would take a lot to kill him anyway." Gin said as he made his way back down the stairs to his seat next to Levy. As he sat back down Laxus went back to doing his thing while Gin showed an S-claas Quest that he pulled from the board while he was up there. "I found the mission I'll be taking yall on." He stated as he set it down on the table.

The three mages eyes widened when they saw it was an S-class quest. Gin rarely took S-class quests despite his rank as an S-class mage and almost never went on them with anyone else. The last time he did it was with Laxus to take out a gathering of dark guild masters. He said the reason he didn't usually take S-class missions was because they were always so complicated and that he wasn't a fan of complicated things.

This particular quest was to protect an archaeological team while they explored some dangerous ruins. It paid 8 million jewel and stated the reason it was an S-class quest was because there were rumors of a demon created by Zeref living within the ruins. "So are you guys interested?" They all nodded excitedly. He took the paper and informed the master that he was taking the three mages with him.

Normally Makarov would be hesitant to allow any non S-class mages go on such a dangerous mission but he knew how strong Gin was and allowed it. Gin strength had grown tremendously in the past few years to the point where he was pretty certain Gin was on equal footing with Gildarts. He spoke with Gin about this and was startled to learn that Gin was still not completely back to the level he was at before he was sent to earthland. According to Gin, it should only take about another year before he's back to full strength.

"Gin. I want those kids back in one piece, got it?"

"Of course master." Gin replied with a grin before turning around to face his team and gave them a nod. With that they all made their way out of the guild. As they walked to the train station Gin looked at the three mage who were in front of him and how excited they were. This oughta be fun." He thought to himself.

**Another chapter down. So for all of you who haven't figured it out yet this chapter took place in episode 10 of the anime. I felt that was a good place to jump to. Also to answer the question to whether or not I plan on having Gin use his Bankai in this story. What kind of Gin fan would I be if I didn't have him use that epic tool of destruction he calls his Bankai? I wont tell you when I'm gonna have him use it but of course he's gonna use it in this story. Anyway please leave a review if you liked this chapter. LATER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello friends. So its time for another chapter. I've been agonizing lately as to what Bleach character to throw into the mix. I don't want to go with an obvious choice like Kenpachi or Aizen but I think I've finally made a decision as to who I am going to choose. They are one of my favorite characters in Bleach and much like Gin they didn't get nearly enough screen time. Also Im kinda disappointed that none of you have caught any of my references. So far I've made a Halo, SCP, and Naruto references. Who ever can find the reference in this chapter will get a high five. Enjoy.**

"Hey Levy, what are you reading? You haven't put that book down sense we left." Droy asked bored out of his mind. They'd been traveling for two days now, first they had two take a train to another town where they hired a carriage to take them to the next town over. Once there they had to get on another train to a third town which didn't have a carriage driver so their forced to walk the rest of the way.

"Isn't that the book I had to go get for you?" Gin asked moving to where he could see the pages. "What it about?"

"You had it for two weeks and never read any of it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was busy." Gin replied with his usual grin.

She sighed and closed the book. "Its a story based off of an ancient poem. It centers around three friends who are all destined for different things but they seek the same thing. What they all want more than anything is something called 'The Gift of the Goddess' though its never really stated what it actually is. Only one of the friends was given the gift and he went off to become a hero. One of them was captured by his enemies and the last one just flew away. Its a beautiful story, its named loveless." She said handing the book to Gin.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift ever lasting." He read aloud from the first page. "Ill have to read it when your done with it." He said handing it back. "Anyway we're almost at the ruins. Once we meet up with the clients we'll have a quick strat meet then we'll be off."

"Excellent! We ride at dawn!" Jet yelled from next to them earning himself a few strange looks from the rest of the group. "Sorry about that. Not sure where it came from." He said with a blush on his face.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We should arrive in about three hours if we keep walking at this pace ooooooor." Gin trailed off a bit.

"Or what?" Levy asked already knowing what he was gonna say.

"Or I could carry you guys there using my flash step and cut the trip down to about five minutes." He said causing Levy to turn a bit green. She hate when he used flashstep while carrying her. She never understood how Natsu felt when riding on transportation until she felt what it was like to be carried by someone using the flashstep. "Though I'll only be able to carry two of you so Jet, you will have to run the rest of the way with you magic. Got it?"

"Yeah. At top speed it should only take me about 30 mins to get there." He said as he began to stretch his legs.

"Good. That'll give these two enough time to pull themselves together from the ride. Lets go!" Gin yelled as he threw Droy over his shoulder and picked up a protesting Levy at his side. Without another word he vanished.

Jet sighed. He looked down the path before cracking his neck. "Best not to keep them waiting." He said to himself before dashing off in the direction of their destination kicking up a large cloud of dust behind him.

**30 min later**

When Jet arrived at the location he was greeted by the sight of a large excavation camp. There were about fifty people running around performing different tasks ranging from studying a recovered artifact to cooking a large meal to feed everyone present. After a few minutes of looking he found Gin and the others speaking with a older looking man with a very large mustache. As he approached Gin turned to look at him.

"Well well. Your early, its only been 28 mins. Your making progress." Gin said with his grin. "Alright, now that we're all here Mr. Bozwerth will give us all a quick briefing about the situation." He nodded to the older man who cleared his throat.

"Very well. My name is Mark Bozwerth and Im the head of this excavation team and head researcher here. Do to a recent drought these ruin we're currently exploring was discovered. For centuries it was hidden under the water of the lake that was here previously. We arrived here about a month after the ruins were discovered and everything was fine until we ventured further into the ruins. About two days after we arrived here one of our teams was exploring one of the lower areas of the temple when they were attacked." He said motioning towards the medical tent where four men were in beds with what appeared to be burns on their arms.

Gin studied the men for a bit longer noticing something strange. "None of their injuries are very serious let alone fatal. Were they able to give a description of what attacked them?" He opened his eyes slightly as he continued to study the wounds. He knew what had caused these burns, he could still feel the energy radiating off of the wounds. The only problem was that this kind of energy shouldn't exist in this world.

"Unfortunately they were only able to catch a glimpse of the creature. They said that as they made their way deeper into the ruins that they felt a extreme pressure weighing on them. Once they entered a large chamber they were attacked by a creature that they said had the silhouette of a person but before any of them could react they were being attacked with small red balls of energy. Luckily none of them took a direct hit and were only grazed by the attacks. As they were running out of the ruins one of the men caught a glimpse of the creature and said that the only thing he could make out was what he described as the jaws of the devil. He described them as looking like a mask of white teeth covering its face." Gin listen with a new found interest. At first he took this job to kill his boredom but now he was truly glad that he was the one to take it. He had an idea of what was waiting in those ruins and he knew it wasn't good.

"We heard there were rumors that it might be one of the demons created by Zeref. Is that true?" Levy asked.

"Yes I've heard those rumors as well though I can't say whether or not their true or not." The old man said scratching his chin.

"Their not." Gin said in a serious tone that Levy recognized as the voice he spoken when he was taking a situation seriously. "Its not a demon of Zeref. Its something far worse." He said as he turned to his team. He didn't have his usual grin on his face, instead his eyes were slightly opened and his mouth was in a firm line.

"What could be worse then a demon of Zeref?" Droy asked confused by Gin's sudden change in demeanor.

"Something that shouldn't be here. Come on I need to see this creature." He said as he began walking towards the entrance of the ruins. after walking for a few minutes through the hallways Gin suddenly stopped. "Alright. Before we go any further I want to make something very clear. If we're dealing with what I think we are then you three are not to attack. Even if it attacks us you are not to attack back unless I tell you to. If it come down to an all out fight between us than you three are to run and let me handle it. You three are not ready to handle an enemy like this." He said in a dead serious tone.

Jet seemed a bit offended by that last comment. "Hey man, we're not pushovers or little kids anymore. We can take care of our selves."

"I am well aware of your power levels, but if I had known what I do now than I would have brought the master with me instead. This enemy is out of your league. It may even be to much for me to handle myself. Now if I say run than you run. Am I clear?" He asked in a tone that was filled with authority. The three nodded all shaken by the thought of an enemy that was strong enough to make Gin this worried.

Gin turned and continued walking. The further in they walked the stronger the pressure was. Gin recognized it as spiritual pressure but was sure who it belong to. It'd been so long sense he'd felt it that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like all together. However by the feeling of the energy he knew one thing was certain. His suspicions were correct. They were dealing with an Arrancar.

**Cliff hanger. Who is it? Why are they here? What do they want? How will Gin handle the situation? Find out next time. LATER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so here's the deal. Most people would probably post some kinda Valentines day chapter, but as a fellow reader I understand that the vast majority of you don't really give a shit about holidays so instead of that I decided that my Valentines gift to you is simply another chapter slightly early. There is no need to shower me with praise and gifts for this for I am simply a man. A very manly man who is manly. Without further a due, enjoy.**

Gin and his group continued to walk further into the dark depths of the ruin, every step they took seemed to be made even more difficult by the intense spiritual pressure all around them. The only one who seemed unaffected by the oppressive energy was Gin himself who had been silent sense he gave his instructions to the team. He knew they were dealing with and Arrancar based off the burns on the men which were obviously caused by a bala from their description, compounded with the immense spirit energy he was feeling.

The real question was which Arrancar was it. He knew every one of their powers and weaknesses but depending on which one that wouldn't help him at all.

"Gin, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Levy finally broke the silence out of frustration. She didn't like going into situations without a little info about what was going on.

Gin sighed. "I believe we're dealing with an Arrancar." He stated in a low voice causing Levy's eyes to widen. She remembered him telling her about Arrancar when he revealed who he was. If one of them were here then that didn't bode well for anyone involved.

They finally reached a door that was cracked slightly open. Gin pushed it open the rest of the way knowing that his enemy was somewhere within the darkness on the other side. Now was as good a time as any to make himself known, so he pulsed his spiritual energy no longer suppressing it. He stepped into the darkness followed closely by his team.

"Of all the people in existence that I never wanted to see again you were number three on that list, Gin Ichimaru." Came a womens voice followed immediately by a ball of red energy flying towards him barely giving him enough time to draw Shinso to block the attack.

"As testy as always I see, Lady Harribel." Gin said forcing a grin onto his face. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing about this was that Harribel was among the more reasonable Espada. The bad thing is that she's an Espada so if he's force to fight her than things wouldn't end well for anyone, and there was no way he'd be able to watch over his team and fight her at the same time. After his eye adjusted to the low light he got into a ready position. "I don't suppose we could explain this whole situation over a cup of Saki could we?"

"Why are you here Gin?" She asked as she drew her uniquely shaped blade with her finger. "I thought that bastard Aizen killed you years ago during the war."

"I imagine we arrived here in similar ways actually. Cheshra sent you here right?" Gin asked ignoring his confused comrades behind him.

"I've never met anybody by that name. Where are we Gin?" She asked getting frustrated. As Gin looked closer he could see that she was slightly injured with a gash in her shoulder.

"That'll take a bit of explaining." Gin stated only to be caught off guard by Harribel lunging forward. Gin lifted Shinso quick enough to stop her blade from cutting more than half an inch into his forearm but not enough to stop it all together. Gin stepped to the side and extended Shinso towards her forcing her to back off a few feet. "I'll take that as a no on the Saki. Levy, Jet, Droy, I need you three to do me a favor. I need you to return to the camp and evacuate everybody from the area. Get them as far away as possible, any less than 13 kilometers and I can't guarantee that you wont be caught in the cross fire." He said never taking his eyes off Tier.

"Are you sure you can handle her on your own?" Jet asked hesitating to leave.

"Not in the least, though my chances are better if I don't have to worry about you three. Go and get everyone to safety." After saying this he disappeared from sight and reappeared infront of Harribel. She lifted her blade to block only to sonido behind Gin, Gin Flashstepped away dodging the attack.

They kept the game of cat and mouse going for a few more seconds allowing the others to get away. "Whats going on Gin? Start talking." She said locking her blade against his in a clash sending sparks in every direction.

Gin grunted as he was being forced backwards by her strength. As the number 3 Espada she had always been a force to be reckoned even when he was at the peak of his strength, with him at less than full power she'd pose a serious threat. "Well you see, we're not in the same world as we were before." He said as he broke off the engagement and readied himself for another attack. "I'm not sure how exactly you got here, but I was resurrected by a young lady named Cheshra who wanted to give me a second chance. I've been here for about five years now." He shot Shinso forward a few meters causing Harribel to side step and rush him. When she was within a few feet Gin raised his palm towards her. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" He yelled as a red of super heated energy fired from his hand.

Instead of dodging Harribel fired off a Cero from the hand wielding her Zanpakuto. When the two attacks met they cause a large explosion forcing both fighters back and shaking the whole foundation of the ruins around them. Gin landed a few meters away from the point of impact missing half of his shirt and a few light burns on his arm. "So tell me, how did you get here? And where did you receive that injury?" He said placing his good hand over the burned arm.

"I have no idea as to how I arrived in this world. The last thing I remember was being cut down by that damned Quincy before waking up here. I got this injury back in Hueco Mundo. I've been trying to recover ever sense but people keep disturbing me." She replied as she charged up and fired off one of her Ola Azul which Gin deflected upwards with Shinso causing it to hit the ceiling, further damaging the supports and causing pieces of stone to fall. "I've only been here a few weeks. If we really are in another world I can already say it'll be better off without you in it." She then pointed her blade to the floor. "Destroy, Tiburon." She declared causing a huge surge of water to envelope her completely.

**With Levy slightly earlier**

Levy, Jet, and Droy were currently running as fast as they could for the exit. What had originally been a brisk jog and quickly become a full on sprint after an explosion shook the entire place. As they were running they were forced to dodge falling rocks a debris.

"Lets go on an S-class quest he said, it'll be fine he said! Theres nothing FINE about any of this!" Scream Droy as he ran with anime style tears pouring out of his eyes. Just ahead they could see the light of the exit, once they made it out they didn't stop running until they were in the middle of the camp.

"Everybody! We need to evacuate the area immediately!" Levy yelled as loud as she could.

Mr. Bozwerth ran over to them. "Whats going on? Why do we need to leave?"

Before she could reply to him an enormous blast of water seemed to explode out of the side the the temple followed by a huge arc of yellow energy shooting up into the air.

"Because of that!" She pointed as everybody in the camp began running in the opposite direction screaming. "Jet, Droy you two grab the wounded and get them out of here Im gonna go see if Gin is alright."

"But he said to run." Jet protested.

"I don't care, he can yell at me later if we survive all this." She said as she ran to the side of the temple that had just bee destroyed.

**Back with Gin**

Gin had barely managed to evade Harribels Cero after her release. "Shit." He muttered to himself. He flash stepped backwards through the giant hole in the wall leading outside and landed on an invisible platform that he created under his feat with his spirit energy. **(A/N: Does anyone actually know the name for that ability that Shinigami have to just stand in mid-air? Seriously they like never mention it anywhere that I know of, it just happened one episode and then everybody was apparently able to fly.)**

"I guess I have no other choice." He pointed Shinso at Tier who was now standing on the roof of the half destroyed temple in her released state. She lifted her huge sword and pointed it at Gin and prepared a La Gota. "Bankai."

Faster than the mind could process Gin's blade had extended at her cutting deep into her left bicep and cutting completely through the temple behind her. Then just as quickly as it happened the blade retracted. "Oh darn, my body still isn't fully capable of handling bankai yet. I was actually aiming for your head." He was about to lift his blade again when Harribel appeared behind him.

"Cascada." She stated before an immense surge of water came from her blade and swallowed Gin completely. The huge amount of water crashed into the ground nearly filling the lake that had been there previously back up. Instead of waiting for Gin to recover she shot down into the water to find him. He was in the process of regaining his bearings when she appeared next to him under the water and swung for his head.

This was very bad. She had the upperhand while underwater. He began to strike at her as best he could though she was being extremely careful to make sure that the tip of his blade never pointed directly towards her. Gin was stuck on the defensive taking multiple shallow hits to the torso arms and legs from all directions, and to top it all off he was running low on air. With no other choice or idea as to how to get out of the situation he decided to go with the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately that idea was going to be incredibly painful for him as well as her.

He lifted his good hand with the palm facing downwards causing Tier to back off slightly in anticipation for his attack. "Hado 63, Raikoho!" He yelled with his voice muffled from being under water. A large bolt of lightning fired downwards from his hand, the electricity ran through the water around them electrocuting both of them. When the bolt hit the bottom of the lake an explosion erupted sending both Gin and Harribel upwards out of the water both still stunned from the shock.

Gin land hard on his back at the shore while Harribel caught herself in the air. She charged towards him and he pointed Shinso at her and extended it. The blade cut off one of the bone spikes that protruded from her shoulder and cut in to her right cheek but she had been ready for the attack and was able to block in time to prevent a fatal wound. She landed on the shored with her feet on either side of Gin and stomped her foot into his right arm, both pinning it to the ground and breaking the bone which forced him to drop Shinso.

"This ends now!" She lifted her sword to deal the final blow.

"NO!" Screamed a voice from behind her. Moments later a girl with blue hair had thrown herself on top of Gin in some attempt to protect him. She propped herself up to look at Harribel standing over her with her blade still raised. She extended her arms out as if to stop her from attacking. "Please, thats enough. You won so please, please don't hurt him anymore." The girl said with tears streaming down her face. Her whole body was trembling in fear. It was clear that she was struggling to stay conscious under the wait of her spiritual energy, but regardless of all that she was still willing to try and stop Harribel. "I'll do anything, just don't kill him please."

**Well there you go. I hope you guys liked the fight. I know you guys are probably gonna be pissed that I had Gin lose but lets face it. Harribel is freaking strong and Gin wasn't at full power when they fought so I thinks its fair to say that he would probably lose against the third espada and current ruler of Hueco Mundo. And to answer your other question, no she will not be joining Fairy Tail. While I probably will have her show up again later in the story she will not be a major character. This is a Gin based story and I plan on having it stay that way. Anyway LATER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody. Before we get started I'd like to say how much I love all the mixed reactions I gotten from Gin losing. The reason I had him lose was so I could show that while he is incredibly powerful, he is not unbeatable. I have no problem with crossovers where the main character is god like and wipes the floor with everybody. I've read quite a few and enjoyed a lot of them however this is not one of those stories, Gin is a mortal man that can die like everybody else albeit with more style. Anyway on with the story. Oh one more thing before I forget. I've started writing a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail as well where Kisame is sent to Earthland and was wondering if you guys would be interested in possibly a brief cameo somewhere along the line. Give it a read and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

Levy sat there with her body draped over Gin's arms spread wide facing the woman who stood over them. Her presence was enough to cause Levy to lose her breath and fight to stay conscious. Her entire body was trembling in absolute fear of this goddess of death that stood before her with her weapon raised. She never thought she'd see the day that Gin was defeated but here she was. Tears were pouring down her face as she looked the object of her fear in the eyes.

"Please don't hurt him anymore." She managed to get out in the form of a whisper.

The woman lowered her blade and looked at her. "Girl, do you know who you are defending? Are you aware of the atrocities this man has had a part in committing?"

Levy nodded yes having been told by Gin himself.

"Then tell me why you'd protect him. He is nothing but a snake who devours all in his path whole without the slightest bit of remorse. Those were the words he once spoke to me himself years ago. Whatever companionship you and he have is nothing more than a lie he's created to reach whatever sick goals he has for this world. The moment you stop being useful to him he will cast you aside without hesitation." She said in an even voice while looking down on the girl.

"Your wrong." Levy said so quietly no one could hear her.

"What was that?"

Levy looked at the ground for a moment for looking back up at her with a bit more confidence. "I said your wrong. Yes Gin has done things that are unforgivable, and yes he may have done exactly what you just said before but not now. He's not that person anymore. When I first met Gin he scared me to death, but over the years he's proven to be the best friend I could've ever asked for. He wouldn't hesitate to give his life to protect me, so I won't hesitate to give mine for him." She yelled this never looking away from Harribel's eyes.

Gin was sitting there trying to listen to what was happening but everything was out of focus. The only thing he could real focus on at the moment was the intense pain in his arm and the sound of Levy's voice.

Harribel just looked at this girl with surprise written on her face. "Tell something girl. Do you love him?"

"What?!" Levy yelped in surprise at the question.

Harribel just looked at her before repeating herself. "Do you love Gin Ichimaru?"

Levy turned and looked at Gin. He looked to be in bad shape. The sight of him like this made her heart ache. Though she'd never said it out loud she knew that over the years she'd fallen for the silver haired trickster. While at times he could be quite annoying with his pranks and tendency to wander off and not come back for weeks at a time, and other times he could be kinda scary with the fact that he isn't afraid to kill people. He was also one of the kindest most thoughtful people she'd ever known in her life. When she was having a bad day and was upset he would go out of his way to cheer her up. If she was ever in danger he would throw caution to the wind and do whatever it took to protect her. She was the only person in the entire guild who he never played a prank on. Whenever he would wonder off for a few days or weeks he'd usually bring her back a gift, usually a book. Even if she wasn't able to tell him directly she knew it was true.

She turned back to the Espada with a slight blush on her face. "Yes, I love him. I have for a while now."

"I see." After a few more seconds there was a bright flash of light that came from Tier. When it disappeared she was back in her original form. "You are willing to sacrifice yourself to protect something you hold dear. That is something I can understand and respect. I will spare his life for now, though if I learn he hasn't truly changed and is still the snake he once was I will take his life." As she was about to turn away she stopped. "I almost forgot, I still need him to explain how I came to be in this world."

"I believe I can help explain that." Came a voice from the side. Both women turned to see another young looking woman with long green hair. "Hello Lady Harribel, my name is Cheshra. I'm the one who brought Gin to this world. I assume you were sent here by someone I know. He has a bad habit of not explaining or asking permission before he resurrects people. If you would come with me, I would be happy to explain what is going on and discuss other options, as well as heal those wounds." Cheshra proceeded to walk over and kneel down next to Gin. She sighed before placing a hand on his broken arm. To Levy and Harribel's amazement the arm along with all the other wounds on his body began to heal very quickly right before their eyes. In a matter of seconds he was heal completely, Cheshra then placed a hand on his forehead and a quick glow occurred before disappearing.

"What did you do?" Levy asked slightly worried.

"I erased his memory of the conversation you had with Harribel. Loved shouldn't be forced. Tell him how you feel when you think the time is right not because some is threatening you with death." She stood and held out a hand to Harribel who took her hand. "He should wake up in a few minutes. Farewell Levy McGarden." And with that both Cheshra and Tier disappeared.

Levy sat there for a few minutes with Gin's head resting in her lap, gently running her fingers through his hair thinking about everything that had just happened. She finally admitted her feelings for Gin. She'd secretly known for so long but to have finally said it out loud felt good. Like a weight had been lifted off her heart. She couldn't help but smile.

"Levy!" Shouted Jet as he and Droy appeared in the distance.

"Over here!" She shouted back to her teammates. Once they reached her they saw Gin unconscious.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Jet asked worried.

"And where did that demon lady go?" And Droy who was now looking around for the enemy.

Levy smiled at her two friends. "Come on, help with Gin and I'll explain what I can."

**2 days later**

Gin and the team were currently walking back through the streets of magnolia. Ever since he woke up and Levy explained to him what had happened after he passed out he'd been very distant and silent. He didn't even voice a complaint when they were told that wouldn't be receiving any pay for the job because half the ruins were destroyed in the progress, instead he just remained silent not even wearing his usual grin.

Levy had noticed this before they finally got off the train. "Gin are you okay?" She asked him as they walked.

"I'm fine. Why is everyone looking at us strangely?" He asked obviously trying to change the topic.

"I don't know I've noticed it to." Replied Jet.

Their question was soon answered when they reached the guild hall to find it practically in ruins with large iron pillars sticking out in every direction. They all stood there in awe at the sight trying to figure out what happened. Even Gin was confused until Mira appeared.

"Ah, your back." Mira greeted them. She then explained that the guild hall had been attacked at night but nobody had been hurt. She then told them to head into the basement where everyone else was. As she lead them to the basement Levy grabbed Gin and pulled him to the side.

"Alright talk. Whats wrong with you? You've been acting so cold and distant for days now." She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Its nothing lets just go see the master." He said and tried to walk past her only to be blocked by one of her arms. "Levy please don't do this."

"Why wont you talk to me? Whats wrong?" She yelled at him. "Whats the problem?"

Then something happened that hadn't happened in as long as he could remember. He lost his grip on his emotions. "Your the problem!" He yelled back at her. "Do you have any clue how stupid you were to get between me and Harribel? Do you know how close you came to dying? She could have destroyed you completely. Your lucky she showed mercy. I told you to run and you disobeyed me and it could've cost us both our lives, not just mine." He'd never lost his temper enough to yell at someone like that before. Once he was done he just stood there looking at Levy who now had tears running down her face. There he goes again making the ones hes cares about most cry.

Then out of nowhere she slapped him across the face and ran down into the basement still crying. He stood there for a few more seconds before placing a hand on his cheek where she'd slapped him. Now he felt like an ass even though he knew he was right. He let out a sigh. "I need a drink." He said to himself before turning around and flashstepping into town deciding it would probably be better if he went to a different bar. Something told him that the other girls in the guild would be to happy about him making Levy cry. So he decided to head to the next best place to get a drink. Lombardi's pub. And with that in mind he made his way there.

**Okay another chapter down and emotions are high. And to answer some of your questions, yes I am skipping the body switching episode because I never liked that one. Yes we willing be go straight into the Phantom Lord arc without a breather, cuz I know that my readers are tough SOBs who don't need no damn breaks. Anyway leave a review and don't forget to chack out my other crossover with Kisame Hoshigaki. LATER.**


End file.
